Romances complicados
by XxSasuSaku10xX
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke viven complicaciones para poder confesarse mientras que Naruto e Hinata lo tienen fácil. A lo largo de la historia se ven inconvenientes, sorpresas que pueden ser dolorosas para algunos personajes.
1. Prólogo

_**Notas:**_

_Este es el prólogo, espero que os guste :33_

_Los personajes no me pertecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto._

_La historia es inventada por mí :3_

_** PRÓLOGO **_

-¡Sakuuuraa! ¡Deteeente!- Gritó Naruto siguiendola desesperado

-¡Noo! ¡Déjame en paz! -Gritó Sakura sollozando por el dolor que sentía en su corazón - Vete Naruto, déjame sola, por favor...-dijo entre lágrimas y en un tono de voz casi inaudible, pero que Naruto consiguió escuchar perfectamente.

-Sakura-Chan ...

-Por favor, Naruto...

Naruto solo pudo asentir, la miró inseguro de dejarla sola, pero ella se lo pedía y no podrá hacer otra cosa que asentir.

Se dio la vuelta apunto de irse, pero hizo un giró sobre su pie y abrazó a Sakura de una forma que le transmitía seguridad, calor y apoyo.

Ella le correspondió el abrazo.

-Gracias Naruto-kun .-Dijo Sakura en un suave tono de voz y a la vez sacando una triste sonrisa.

Naruto no dijo nada, solo le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue, dejándola sola como ella pidió.

Sakura continuó su recorrido a las afueras de la aldea, los guardianes iban a detenerla pero al verla llorar la dejaron salir.

Sakura se dirigía a un lago que solía ir con su padre cuando este estaba triste, su padre murió hace 6 años y lo tenía aceptado aunque a veces le echará de menos aceptó que se hubiera ido para siempre, pero no acepta que la gente se meta con él.

Sakura se sentó en una de las rocas que había al lado del lago y se quedó mirando el agua, que se encontraba tranquilo con el reflejo de la luna.

Naruto llegó al parque donde había ocurrido todo el drama, vio a Sasuke golpeando unos árboles cabreado por lo sucedido.

Naruto se situó a su lado y cuando Sasuke fue a girar su cabeza para ver a Naruto, él le pego un puñetazo haciendo que Sasuke le devolviera el golpe.

-¿¡QUÉ COÑO TE CREES QUE HACES?!

-Darte lo que mereces eso hago. -Respondió Naruto serio y frío. -¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

-¿¡HACER QUÉ?! .-Gritaba Sasuke lleno de ira

-¡ABANDONAR A SAKURA EN UNO DE SUS PEORES DÍAS! -Le gritó Naruto a Sasuke en su cara.- Ella te necesitaba...más que nunca y tú...tú la abandonaste la dejaste sola...sólo para quedarte con Karin, menos mal que todo salió bien al final...sino..ella jamás te lo perdonaría.-Concluyó Naruto

-¡Yo no la dejé! -Se defendía Sasuke.- Ella vino a mi y me agarró del brazo cuando iba de camino al hospital, me hacía perder el tiempo y me dijo que tenía una urgencia, que Juugo se volvió a enfermar y que necesitaba mi ayuda!

-Si claro Sasuke, no te pedí explicaciones, pero lo peor de todo es que cuando yo y Sakura veníamos juntos al parque, te vimos a ti y a Karin besandoos,no sabes la cara de dolor que tuvo Sakura en ese momento... ¿menuda ayuda le ofreciste a Karin con Juugo no crees?

-Mira Naruto no te confundas, ella me besó a mi no yo a ella, no es lo mismo -Empezaba a irritarse de nuevo

-Como sea..si total estaís saliendo juntos...podeis hacer lo que os plazca a vosotros dos. -Dijo Naruto ya sin mirar a su amigo

-¿¡QUÉ?! ¡YO NO ESTOY SALIENDO CON NADIE! -Gritó Sasuke de nuevo.- Sabes que amo a Sakura más que a nadie en el mundo...Naruto tu me conoces, sabes que yo nunca saldría con esa..esa cosa no tengo nombre para ella.

-Te equivocas Sasuke, yo ya no te conozco, ya no se quién eres...-Dijo Naruto ya cansado del tema .-Vamos a casa, quiero irme a dormir y que se acabe ya este nefasto día

Sasuke no respondió solo siguió a su amigo.

Cuando llegaron a casa, ninguno de los dos habló en el camino hasta ahora.

-Buenas noches teme...me voy a dormir .-Dijo Naruto sin mirarle

-Buenas noches -Respondió Sasuke

Sasuke se metió en su cuarto a la vez que Naruto en la suya. Naruto se tumbó en su cama y nada mas apoyar su cabeza en la almohada se quedó dormido, mientras que Sasuke en su habitación no conseguía dormir así que se metió a la bañera y se bañó para reflexionar en todo lo ocurrido y conseguir relajarse.

Sakura seguía sentada en la gran roca pensando, empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia en su piel, ella estaba cansada, agotada pero no iría a casa en esa noche, Sasuke se encontraba ahí y no quería cruzarse con él. La lluvia empezó a caer mas violentamente y Sakura no tenía donde camuflarse.

Sakura estaba tan agotada que le pesaba el cuerpo, la noche empezaba a ser cada vez mas fría y la lluvia cada vez mas violenta.

No podía hacer nada, se sentía inmóvil y cayó rendida al suelo llenándose de barro. Perdió la consciencia del cansancio y de todas las emociones que había vivido y recordado en ese mismo día.


	2. Capítulo 1 : Un día especial

__**_Capítulo 1: Un día especial_**

**_Era un día agradable y soleado, hace dos semanas Tsunade la Gondaime y Kakashi su pareja, le informaron a Naruto Uzumaki que el sería el sexto Hokage y que recibiría el nombre de Naruto el Rokudaime. Hace una semana le nombraron como sexto Hokage que estaría haciéndose cargo de la aldea y protegiéndola con Tsunade, que estaría dispuesta a ayudarlo en cualquier duda que el nuevo Rokudaime tuviera._**

**_Tsunade le regaló a Sakura hace un año una casa, que estaba cerca de la mansión de los Hokages, por conseguir dominar todas sus habilidades de ninja médico. Ella era una pelirrosa de ojos verdes muy encantadora, era la mas bella de la aldea de Konohagakure junto con su mejor amiga Hinata que era la segunda mas bella, después de Hinata iba Ino, la tercera mejor amiga de Sakura. Naruto era el ídolo de muchos niños que estaban en el mes de los exámenes chunin, y eso los motivaban, pero Naruto seguía siendo también el mas inmaduro de Konoha junto con Konohamaru. Y por último Sasuke...ah Sasuke, él seguía siendo el mas sexy, guapo y deseado de toda la aldea, incluso de otras aldeas cercanas._**

**_Naruto para celebrar haberse convertido en Hokage quiso irse de vacaciones con sus 3 mejores amigos, Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata._**

**_Pero Sakura no podía ya que tenía que ir a trabajar en el hospital de Konoha. Sasuke no iba pues...pues porque no quería. Y bueno Hinata aceptó ir con el amor de su vida. _**

**_Hinata no podía creerselo, iba a estar sola con Naruto 4 días, no son muchos pero los suficientes para intentar confesarle su amor._**

**_Sakura e Hinata se fueron un momento a casa donde vivían juntos el equipo 7. _**

**_-Sakura ..._**

**_-Hinata ..._**

**_-¡TENGO QUE CONFESARTE ALGO! -Dijeron las dos al unísono._**

**_-¿Huh? -Volvieron a preguntar al mismo tiempo_**

**_-Primero tú -Volvieron a hacerlo_**

**_Sakura levantó la mano para que Hinata no hablara y acabaran la locura que hacían de hablar al mismo tiempo, daba miedo._**

**_-Tengo que confesarte algo que nunca te conté por vergüenza -dijo Sakura mirando al suelo_**

**_-Y-yo t-también Sakura-san _**

**_-Vamos a decirlo al mismo tiempo y así no nos dará tanta vergüenza ¿sí? -Decidió Sakura_**

**_H-dos_**

**_-¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE SASUKE-KUN! - ¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE NARUTO-KUN! -Dijeron las dos a la vez y se sorprendieron_**

**_-P-pero Hinata..eso todo el mundo lo sabe..._**

**_-Y y lo tu-tuyo t-también _**

**_Las dos se miraron sonrojadas y con ganas de que las tragará el suelo. _**

**_Pero unos minutos después suspiraron y empezaron a reir._**

**_-Me siento aliviada por haberte dicho el único secreto que no te conté nunca, que por algún motivo lo sabe toda la aldea _**

**_-Yo igual Sakura-san -Dijo Hinata sonrojada_**

**_Las dos sonrieron y decidieron irse a dar una vuelta y hablar de ello_**

**_Mientras tanto en otro lugar:_**

**_Sai e Ino estaban solos volviendo de una misión que les encargaron de hacer juntos._**

**_-Etto...Ino .-Dijo seco Sai_**

**_-¿Sí? .-Respondió Ino empezando a ruborizarse_**

**_Los dos se detienen encima de una rama de un árbol y se miran fijamente._**

**_-Quiero hacerte una pregunta...va a ser rápido lo prometo .-Dijo Sai con una sonrisa _**

**_La mente de Ino empezaba a pensar cosas inapropiadas, era una mente sucia, bueno no, una mente sexy y pensaba cosas que no debía y eso la hacía ruborizarse más._**

**_-S-si vale .-Respondió Ino nerviosamente_**

**_-¿Te gustaría tener mañana una cita conmigo? -Preguntó Sai lo mas rápido posible y sonreía_**

**_Ino se quedó en shock en ese momento, estaba procesando lo que le acababa de decir el chico del que llevaba enamorada 2 años, desde que vino a la aldea._**

**_-¡Sissssssisisissiisisii! ¡Claro que si! -Respondió Ino alegre y feliz _**

**_-Vale bien, ¿qué te parece mañana a las 9:30? -Preguntó Sai sonriendo, pero esta vez su sonrisa ni era falsa ni vacía, sino sincera y alegre_**

**_-¡SI! No tengo ningún problema, me encanta, v-vale -Respondió Ino aun mas contenta_**

**_-Te iré a buscar a tu casa -Le dijó a Ino _**

**_Ella asintió y continuaron su camino, pero esta vez más rápido, les daba vergüenza estar cerca uno del otro antes de la cita._**

**_Ino alegre no podía esperar a contárselo a Sakura la frentona._**

**_Sasuke y Naruto estaban en un restaurante de ramen, Naruto era el único que comía ya que a Sasuke no se le antojaba comer ramen a las 4:00pm _**

**_Naruto no paraba de tragar, un bol lleno de ramen tras otro._**

**_-¡Oye teme! ¡¿Seguro que no quirés un bol de ramen?! ¡Estan buenisimos! -Gritaba Naruto sin darse cuenta_**

**_-No, estoy bien .-Respondió Sasuke pensativo_**

**_-Pues vale, tu te lo pierdes teme.- Le dijo Naruto saboreando el bol de ramen que se acababa de terminar_**

**_-Hmp, Tiempo_**

**_Sasuke se divertía viendo las caras de Naruto con la boca llena de ramen pero a la vez le daba asco._**

**_Sakura e Hinata terminaron de hablar y cada una se fue a su destino._**

**_Sakura tenía que volver al hospital a encargarse de sus pacientes e Hinata tenía que pedir permiso a su padre para irse 4 días de vacaciones con Naruto, ella no aceptaría un no por respuesta así que se armo de valor y se despidió de Sakura._**

**_Cuando Ino y Sai llegaron a la aldea ninguno de los dos se despidieron entre ellos, ya que salieron pitando a su destino, el de Sai ir a contárselo a Shino que era su único mejor amigo, y el destino de Ino era encontrar a Sakura para pedirle la ayuda._**

**_Cuando Sakura ya estaba llegando al hospital, alguien gritaba su nombre, una rubia que iba a toda prisa gritando su nombre haciendo que todos los presentes en la calle la miraran._**

**_-¡SAAAAKUUUURAAAAAA! -Gritaba Ino mientras se acercaba_**

**_-¿¡Huuuh?! -Volteó su cabeza para ver quien la llamaba como un/a loca/o y vio que era Ino asi que se relajo y ya no se sorprendió tanto_**

**_-S-s-a-k-u-r-a-a-a-a-a -tatareaba Ino del cansancio y de la emoción_**

**_-¿Qué pa-pasa? -Preguntaba Sakura impactada_**

**_-S-s-S-A-A-A-SA-I-I-I -Decía sin apenas poder respirar._**

**_Ino respiró hondo y se tranquilizó un poco._**

**_-¡SAI ME PIDIÓ UNA CITAAAA! -Grito Ino sin relajarse, consiguió hacerlo un milisegundo, el suficiente para contarle a Sakura lo que pasaba._**

**_Sakura asombrada empezó a gritar y a saltar junto con Ino de la emoción._**

**_-¿Y-y-y cómo fue? AAAY INO CUÉNTAMEEE! -Sakura se moría de curiosidad_**

**_-Era cuándo volviamos, nos paramos en una rama y me lo pidió, no sabes como me sentí en ese momento, pensé que moriría de un infarto si no lo gritaba, se me hacía imposible contenerme._**

**_-Awwwwwnnn ¡ES QUE SOIS UN AMOR! Sois mi pareja favorita de ahora en adelante ts .-Dijó Sakura vacilante_**

**_-No somos pareja...-Dijo Ino triste.- Aún .-Terminó haciendo una gran mueca de felicidad _**

**_Sakura e Ino no paraban de reirse y gritar de emoción._**

**_-Vale, vale, ya fiu.-Suspiró Sakura intentanto relajarse.- Relájate que quiero que llegues viva a tu cita de mañana .-Dijó Sakura con una gran sonrisa_**

**_-Sí, sí tienes razón, frentona .- Vaciló Ino_**

**_-Ino, cerdito .- Se burlaba Sakura_**

**_Las dos se reían de ellas mismas hasta que Ino le pidió una cosa._**

**_-Sakura necesito tu ayuda, quiero que me ayudes a escoger algo para ponerme mañana, no sé como vestirme y tú me podrías ayudar ya que se te da bien vestir y maquillar, porfiii Sakuritaaa ayudameee, hago lo que desees .-Suplicó Ino, que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y empezó a tener pensamientos inapropiados otra vez._**

**_-Claro, no tengo ningún problema, mañana es Sábado y tengo día libre, ahí estaré, pero una cosa...¿a qué hora es la cita?_**

**_-Ah...a las 9:30pm_**

**_-Ooooh una cita a la luz de la luna, parecerá soso pero tiene un lado romanticon .- Se burló Sakura_**

**_-No te burles de mi Sai que el tuyo parece un cubo de hielo en humano .-Vaciló Ino_**

**_Las dos se rieron, pero Sakura sabía que Ino lo decía de verdad, no se lo tomó a mal ya que estaba emocionada por la cita que tendrían ellos dos._**

**_-Bueno me tengo que ir a trabajar, me has entretenido, pero merece la pena por el notición que me has dado .-Decía Sakura mientras empezaba a andar.- Mañana me paso por tu casa a las 6:30 pm para empezar a prepararte, cuidate guapa te dejo y felicidades .-Se despedía Sakura_**

**_-Adióóóós ¡NO LLEGUES TARDE! -Gritaba Ino para que Sakura la escuchara, y esta lo hizo y la despidió con la mano._**

**_Ino después de perder de vista a Sakura que ya entró en el hospital, salió corriendo a cotárselo a Tenten y a Hinata._**

**_Sasuke estaba en el hospital preguntando por su amigo Juugo, que había enfermado por comer algo en muy mal estado. Sasuke ya sabía que se trataría de alguna broma de Suigetsu, siempre se le escapa de las manos sus bromas y acaban como acaban las personas a las que les gasta la broma._**

**_Sakura en ese momento entró en el hospital y se dió cuenta por la cantidad de gente que iba a saludarla, Sasuke se quedó mirandola a lo lejos mientras le decían en que habitación se encontraba su amigo. Sakura lucía tan hermosa como siempre que no podía evitar mirarla y sonreír sin percatarse de ello._**

**_Seguía embobado contemplando a Sakura, hasta que una pelirroja con gafas e insoportable se le interpusiera en su punto de vista._**

**_-¿Qué quieres Karin? -Preguntó Sasuke intentando volver a ver a Sakura, pero esta no se lo permitía._**

**_-¿Viniste a ver a Juugo? Awn Yo también, subamos juntos Sasuke-kun. -Decía Karin sin esperar la respuesta de Sasuke. _**

**_Karin se abrazó al brazo de Sasuke y le arrastró con ella a la segunda planta. Sakura no se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba ahí, pero si sintió por un momento su chacra._**

**_Karin y Sasuke entraron en la habitación de Juugo, y ahí se encontraba junto a el, Suigetsu, el culpable de todo._**

**_-Hpm, como no, Suigetsu y sus ingeniosas bromas .-Dijo Sasuke frío_**

**_-No es culpa mía, el comió de mas, yo no lo planeé así .-Se enfurruñó Suigetsu_**

**_-Hmp .-lo único que dijo Sasuke_**

**_-Ya esta bien chicos, hemos venido a ver a Juugo-kun, no a que discutaís.-Intervino Karin, cuando la "pelea" según ella había acabado._**

**_-Hmp, Karin, la "pelea" según tu dices ya había acabado, pero tú a lo tuyo .-Respondió Sasuke mas frío_**

**_-Estoy con él .-Admitió Suigetsu_**

**_-¡Tú cállate! -Le gritó a Suigetsu_**

**_-Wo wo tranquila leona .-Dijo Suigetsu_**

**_-¿¡QUÉ ME HAS LLAMADO?! .-Gritó Karin_**

**_-Karin. .-Dijo Sasuke serio, solo con decir su nombre ella se sentó y hizo como si no pasará nada_**

**_Juugo seguía dormido, pero después de tanto griterio entre Karin y Suigetsu, despertó._**

**_-Buenas tardes dormilón .-Decía Karin cariñosamente._**

**_-Buenas tardes .- Respondió Juugo bostezando - ¿Qué ha pasado? .-Preguntó Juugo sin saber porque estaba en una habitación de hospital_**

**_-Bueno estas en el hospital de Konoha .-fue interrumpida por Suigetsu_**

**_-Karin, Juugo no es tan tonto como para no saber que esta en un hospital .-Se burló de ella_**

**_Sasuke sonrió ante el comentario de Suigetsu, y Juugo solo seguía bostezando como un oso._**

**_Sonó la puerta de la habitación y entró una bella mujer de pelo color rosa, era Sakura, relucía tan guapa con esa sonrisa y la felicidad que radiaba._**

**_Sasuke evitó mirarla porque si la miraba se quedaría embobado y se ruborizaría y eso no era lo que mas deseaba estando delante sus "amigos"._**

**_-Juugo te traigo tu medicina, para los mareos .-Dijó Sakura con una voz cálida que hizó inevitable la presencia de celos sobre Sasuke, era una tontería tener celos de su amigo pero los tenía._**

**_-G-gracias S-sakura .-Decía embobado mirando la belleza de sus ojos y su pelo_**

**_-De nada, y descansa .- Le respondió Sakura, cariñosamente acariciandole el pelo, y eso pusó mas celoso a Sasuke._**

**_Sakura vió a Sasuke y le saludó._**

**_-Hola Sasuke-kun, ¿soís amigos? .-Preguntó Sakura sonriente_**

**_A Sasuke se le hizó inevitable responderle sonriendo_**

**_-Hola Sakura, y sí eso parece .-Respondió añadiendo una pequeña risa._**

**_Sakura sorprendida de que Sasuke le respondiera de esa forma se despidió de él y de los demas y salió de la habitación._**

**_Karin miraba a Sasuke impasiblemente, llena de celos, Suigetsu miraba a Sasuke tranquilamente sin entender nada y Juugo, seguía fantaseando en lo que acababa de ver, se enamoró de esa chica que le acarició la cabeza suavemente como si fuera un animal perdido, que tenía unos ojos como la naturaleza en sí y sobre todo esa chica que tenía un cabello rosa como la flor de cerezo. No podía sacarsela de la mente, se enamoró completamente._**

**_Sasuke miraba a Juugo impasible, porque sabía que estaba pensando en ella, Karin miraba impasible a Sasuke porque no entendió porque Sasuke fue bueno con Sakura y con ella siempre era frío y cerrado, hasta caer en la conclusión de que...¿¡SASUKE PODRÍA ESTAR ENAMORADO DE ELLA?!_**

**_Karin desertó esa idea de la cabeza y decidió que era hora de irse, así que Sasuke, Suigetsu y Karin se fueron dejando solo a Juugo y a sus fantasías solas en la habitación._**

**_Cuando salieron del hospital ya eran las 9:00 la hora en la que el horario laboral de Sakura acababa. Sasuke decidió esperarla para que no tuviera que ir sola en la fría noche. Karin quería saber porque Sasuke no se fue con ellos pero no le importó, ya que iba acompañada de Suigetsu y podría discutir con él todo lo que quisiera sin ser interrumpida por Sasuke._**

**_Sakura salió del hospital y se encontró con Sasuke, él la vió y se ruborizó por un momento y ella se acercó a él._**

**_-¿Qué haces aquí solo? .-Preguntó mirando a su al rededor.- ¿Y tus amigos?_**

**_-Les dijé que se fueran ellos, que yo te acompañaría a casa, total vivimos en la misma .-Respondió Sasuke tratando de sonar borde, pero no le salió muy bien ya que Sakura se ruborizó a mas no poder._**

**_-O-oh v-vale, gr-gracias -Respondió ruborizada y con ganas de abrazarle, pero tenía que contenerse si no quería que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos._**

**_-¿Nos vamos? -Preguntó Sasuke con impaciencia_**

**_Sakura asintió y se fueron juntos a casa, donde seguramente Naruto les esperaría dormido. Después de comer como 20 boles de ramen debería de haber acabado rendido al cansancio de tanto tragar y tragar._**

**_En el camino a casa Sasuke y Sakura hablaban entretenidamente, disfrutando de la noche._**


	3. Capítulo 2: La cita de Ino

_**Capítulo 2: La cita de Ino**_

Hoy era el día especial de Ino, su gran cita con Sai iba a ser hoy, estaba ansiosa.

Eran las 5:30pm y Sakura salió de la bañera, estaba relajada y entusiasmada. Fue a su armario y empezó a escoger que ropa ponerse para ir a ver a Ino y al mismo tiempo para ver que vestido podría prestarle a Ino, pero se percató de que Ino tenía dos tallas más.

Sakura recordó que tenía un vestido que nunca se puso porque le venía grande, pero ese vestido era hermoso, era un vestido de noche que seguramente le quedaría perfecto a Ino.

Sakura se secó el pelo y se vistió, metió el vestido en una bolsa y se acordó de llevarle unos zapatos que combinaran con el vestido, sabía que no sería necesario, pero por si acaso se lo llevó.

Sakura salió de casa sin despedirse de ninguno de los chicos que estaban jugando al shogi (ajedrez japonés), que Shikamaru le regaló a Naruto por convertirse en Hokage. Naruto se estaba hartando del jueguecito, era la tercera vez que jugaban él y Sasuke y ya era la tercera vez que perdía.

-¡AAAAAAH SASUKE TEMEEEE! ¡ESTOY HARTO DE ESTE JUEGO! -Gritaba como un loco Naruto

-Hpm relájate dobe, solo es un juego. -Respondió Sasuke

-Pierde tú en tres partidas seguidas a ver qué te parece... -Se quejó Naruto.

-Hahahahahahaha con que es eso eh -Se reía a carcajadas Sasuke de su amigo

-Prf

Naruto se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a su cuarto para jugar a la consola dejando a Sasuke solo.

-O-oye dobe no te enfades eh .-Decía tratando de contener las risas

-Cuándo se te pasen las risas ven a jugar a la consola teme, ya veremos quién pierde.-Amenazó el pelirrubio al pelinegro ónix

-¿Mes estas amenazando dobe? -Preguntaba con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara

-Serás guapo y todo lo que quieras, pero muy listo no eres eh .-Vaciló Naruto

-Habló el que a perdido tres veces seguidas jugando con el "tonto" que tienes delante .-Vaciló Sasuke

Naruto se quedó callado asumiendo su cuarta derrota, pero la cuarta ya no era en el shogi.

Los dos inmaduros se fueron a jugar a la consola emocionados como si fueran críos, peleando por quién sería el jugador número 1.

Mientras tanto en casa de Hinata.

Hinata estaba emocionadisima, su padre le permitió ir de vacaciones con Naruto. Le parecía raro que su padre no le dijera que no iría, seguramente fue por la seguridad con la que Hinata se lo preguntó.

-FLASHBACK-

En casa de Hinata.

-Etto...Otõsan? -Preguntó Hinata con ganas de salir corriendo

-¿Hm?

-Etto..¿p-pu...-No podía continuar su pregunta, pero decidió hacerlo rápido para salir de ahi lo antes posible.- ¿puedo ir de vacaciones con Naruto-kun durante 4 días? -Preguntó rápidamente y su padre la miraba serio y alzando una ceja

-Claro, porque no, ten cuidado.

-¿Huh? -Preguntó Hinata extrañada de que su padre le permitiera salir con Naruto de vacaciones fuera de la aldea durante 4 días.

-Que si puedes ir, pero vete antes de que decida cambiar de opinión .-Dijo frío el padre de Hinata

-¡Ha-hai! .-Asintió y salió de la habitación entusiasmada mientras su padre sonreía al verla tan feliz, lo que mas gracia le hacía es que su hija se pensaba que no le pondría a alguien para que les vigilara de lejos, ya que de Naruto no se fiaba ni un poquito.

-FIN FALSHBACK-

Hinata ya preparó su mochila para el viaje, estaba tan emocionada que se le olvido desearle suerte a su amiga Ino, pero no le importó ya que sabía que estaba con ella Sakura.

Sakura llegó a la casa de Ino mas pronto de lo que acordaron pero a Ino no le molestó, sino que se lo agradeció porque Ino ya estaba entrando en un ataque de nervios.

-Tranquilizate Ino, ya llegué además te traje conmigo un vestido de noche precioso, nunca me lo puse ya que me valía grande pero a ti a lo mejor si te queda bien. -Dijo alegremente, a Ino se le abrieron los ojos de la emoción al pensar en el vestido.

Sakura lo sacó de la bolsa y se lo enseñó a Ino, que nada mas verlo empezó a gritar como una loca psícopata

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡SSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIII! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH -gritaba como una loca y su padre entró en su cuarto de golpe sin siquiera llamar a la puerta.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?! -Preguntó el padre alterado al oír gritos de su hija, pero cuando vio a Sakura se relajó un poco

-Buenas tardes señor Yamanaka -Saludó Sakura educadamente

Ino le lanzó el peine que tenía en la mano a su padre en la cara antes de que pudiera saludar a Sakura.

-¡NO ENTRES EN MI CUARTO SIIN LLAMAAAARR! -Gritó Ino, y su padre desapareció por la puerta antes de que su hija le tirara la lámpara de mesa.

A Sakura se le escapó una risa, se le hizo inevitable por el espectáculo de padre e hija que había visto hace 1 minuto.

Ino se dio la vuelta mirando a Sakura, que esta inmediatamente se calló.

-Sígamos .-Dijó Ino- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡ ME EN-CAN-TA! ¡ADORO ESTE VESTIDO! SUPERA X1000 TODOS MIS VESTIDOS QUE TE IBA A ENSEÑAR! ESTE ES PER-FEC-TO -dijo gritando, pero esta vez su padre no entró.

-Vaya me alegro de que te guste pero no tenemos tiempo que perder así que entra en el baño y pontelo ¡VENGAA! -Sakura ordenaba con impaciencia de ver como le quedaría el vestido a su mejor amiga.

Ino se metió corriendo en el baño para probarse el vestido que su amiga le trajó.

Al salir del baño, Sakura se quedo observando como ese vestido se ceñía sobre su cuerpo bien formado, la hacía mas sexy que su típica ropa de ninja, Sakura no podía apartar la vista de ella, relucía tan bien. ese vestido parecía ser hecho únicamente para ella.

Ino sonrojada entendía que las miradas que Sakura ponía significaba un "te queda genial".

-Espléndido, me encanta. -Cortó Sakura.- ¡TE QUEDA DIVINO MI AMORRRLLL! .- Diciéndolo entre carcajadas

Ino se sonrojaba por los comentarios de Sakura.

-Mira Ino, se que este es el único vestido que te has probado pero es que no creo que tengas otro que supere ese vestido que llevas puesto, te hace tan guapa, realza todas tus curvas y te hace mas sexy, verás que cuando salgas con Sai todos los hombres se te quedaran observando de lo sexy que vas.

-Ains Sakuran-chan no seas ridícula .-Dijó Ino sintiendose realmente halagada

-No, lo digo enserio te queda DI-VI-NO ¿entiendes? -Sakura decía esas palabras como una super stars pija de esas.

Ino se tapaba la cara de la vergüenza que tenía y Sakura se reía de ella.

-Bueno venga vamos a maquillarte que no queda casi nada de tiempo .- Dijó Sakura dejando se reírse lentamente

Ino solo asintió y se metió al baño junto con Sakura para maquillarla.

15 minutos después, Sakura terminó de maquillarla, se les pasó el tiempo con Ino moviéndose todo el rato sin dejar a Sakura hacer su trabajo.

-Bueno ya estas lista. -Dijo Sakura maravillada por lo hermosa que estaba Ino

Ino llevaba un maquillaje simple, pero que hacía que sus ojos azules y sus labios sexys destacarán junto con el vestido.

-Bien Ino quedan 10 minutos para que Sai venga, ¿estas lista? -Preguntó Sakura en vano, sabiendo que le diría que estaba nerviosa

-Sí, sí, estoy bien, muy bien. -Dijo nerviosa

Sakura se reía de ella mientras recogía las prendas y el maquillaje

-Sakura no hace falta que lo hagas, ya lo haré yo mañana.-Dijó Ino nerviosa

-No te preocupes mejor lo hago ahora así mañana tendrás mas tiempo para estar con Sai .- Dijo Sakura burlona

Ino se ruborizó y empezó a hacer ruidos raros con la boca

-¿Q-qué h-haces? -Preguntó Sakura confusa

-Relajarme .-Y empieza a hacer ruidos con la boca.- Pa pa pa pa pa brrrrrr brrrrr pa pa pa pa brrrr

-V-v-ale.. .-Sakura no sabía que decir pero decidió dejarlo estar y seguir recogiendo.

El timbre de la casa había sonado eran las 9:30pm justas, e Ino se puso a hacer esos ruidos pero más rápido

-Pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa brrrr brrr brrr pa pa pa pa pa brrrr brrrrr

Sakura se estaba conteniendo para no darle un bofetón a Ino, la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Llaman a la puerta de la habitación y entra el padre de Ino.

-Hm Ino hay un tal Sai que viene a buscarte

-¡SÍ!

El padre de Ino se sorprendió por su reacción pero no dijo nada, su padre tenía que aceptar que su hijita había crecido e iba a tener citas con otros chicos.

Ino bajo las escaleras corriendo y Sakura igual hasta darse cuenta de que Ino no se puso los zapatos.

-¡INO! -Gritó Sakura

-¡QUÉ?! -Respondió

-¡LOS ZAPATOS! ¡ESPERA AHÍ! -Gritó y subió al cuarto de Ino a coger sus zapatos

Sakura bajo corriendo las escaleras y vió a Ino hablar con Sai.

Sai no podía saber que Sakura estaba ahí asi que le lanzó los zapatos a Ino mientras hablaba con Sai.

Sakura no apunto muy bien y un zapato le cayó en la cabeza de Ino y el otro en la cara de Sai, haciendo que este se cayera al suelo de la fuerza con la que fue lanzado el zapato. Sakura se escondió para que Sai no la viera y en ese momento el padre de Ino bajaba las escaleras tranquilo hasta que Ino le lanzó el zapato a él en la cara por darle a su pareja.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ?! .-Gritó el padre al recibir el zapatazo

Sakura en una esquina se disculpaba por el zapatazo que se llevó y el padre volvió a subir para evitar otro golpe de improvisto en la cara.

Sai se recuperó del golpe y cuando iban a salir por la puerta, Sakura agarró a Ino haciéndole recordar que no se puso los zapatos y esta se lo agradeció. Ino se los puso y salió con su cita.

Naruto y Sasuke llevaban horas jugando al videojuego pero Sasuke iba ganando.

-¡TEMEEEE! -Se quejaba Naruto

-Hmp - sonreía divertido

Naruto no paraba de quejarse ante Sasuke y eso lo hacía mas entretenido para Sasuke.

Sakura de camino a casa se encontró con Tsunade y Jiraiya, su hermano. Eran mellizos, Jiraiya y Tsunade le recordaba a la relación de medio hermanos que tenían ella y Naruto, discutiendo siempre pero se querían.

Sakura decidió no interrumpirles la conversación a los hermanos y se fue por otro camino, en el que por suerte se encontró con Neji y bueno hablaron. Neji se ofreció a acompañar a casa a Sakura, y así lo hizo. Tenían una conversación entretenida.

En la cita con Sai e Ino:

Al terminar de cenar en un restaurante, fueron a dar una vuelta, era una noche hermosa, y todo mejoró.

-Ino...quisiera preguntarte algo

Ino miraba extrañada a Sai pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Ino...¿quieres ser mi novia? -Pregunto Sai nervioso

ino se puso roja como un tomate, ni el maquillaje ni nada ocultarían su rostro sonrojado.

-¡Sí! ¡Sííííííí! -Respondía llena de alegría saltando en los brazos de Sai

Sai la abrazó y al tener la cara de Ino a unos pocos cm, él la fue acortando con ayuda de Ino, acabaron en un suave y profundo beso.

En el momento del beso Sakura y Neji iban a pasar por ese camino, y les vieron juntos. Neji puso cara de asco, no le gustaba mucho tener que ver esa escena de enamorados y Sakura los miraba boquiabierta apunto de sufrir una hemorragía nasal.

Neji vió con gracia a Sakura y le cerró la boca y la levantó del suelo cogiendola y llavandola por otro camino para no seguir violando la intimidad de la pareja.

Sakura seguía en shock y Neji saltaba por los tejados hasta llegar al balcón de la casa de Sakura, en la que en ese preciso momento Sasuke fue a por un vaso de agua y llevaba solo sus pantalones cuando vio a Neji en su balcón y con Sakura en brazos.

Sasuke no dijo nada solo abrió la ventana dejó que Neji pusiera a Sakura en su cama y después de dejarla se fue por donde había venido. Sasuke lo único que hizo fue matar a Neji en su mente, controlando sus celos, evitando dar señal de los celos que sintió se fue a su cuarto y se fue a dormir dejando a Naruto solo sin terminar la partida.


	4. Capítulo 3 : La cita menos esperada

_**Aviso: Saqué una pequeña idea de 50 Sombras de Grey**_

_**Capítulo 3: La cita menos esperada**_

Aún era temprano, un domingo a las 10 am, era demasiado temprano para Konoha.

Sin duda una persona en especial estaba despierta.

Ino, ella era la que estaba despierta, parecía ser la única, pero no podía aguantarse las ganas de ver a Sakura y contarle lo sucedido.

Ella fue a su casa, pero nadie abría, ya que Naruto era un dormilon, aunque cayera una bomba a su lado no despertaría, Sasuke dormía solo para olvidar lo que vio anoche, y Sakura solo dormía porque estaba en un pequeño shock.

Ino no podía esperar a que despertaran así que intento abrir la puerta, pero no pudó, pero vió una ventana abierta, que era la del balcón, Sasuke no la cerró anoche, estaba ciego de celos que cerrar la ventana era lo último de lo que se preocuparía.

Consiguió entrar en la casa con sigilo en dirección al cuarto de Sakura, entró y la vio durmiendo placidamente.

Ino la contemplaba, Sakura era hermosa dormida, era tranquila y nada mandona, hasta incluso parecía menos frentona.

-Sakura...despierta .-Susurraba Ino en su oído .- Sakura...-Seguía susurrando

Sakura empezaba a moverse, parecía que iba a despertar pero en verdad solo estaba cambiando su posición.

-Sakura, frentoncita despierta .-Seguía susurrando Ino cada vez con menos paciencia, no podía aguantarse más.

-Sasuke-kun .-Dijo Sakura en sueños

Ino la miraba alzando una ceja y decidió coger un vaso de agua y echarselo por encima.

Ino se dirigió a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Cogió el primer vaso que vió, era de color rosa, así que ya supo que sería de Sakura.

Lo llenó de agua y se fue a la habitación de vuelta.

-Sakura esta es tu última oportunidad si es que quieres despertar seca .-Dijó Ino, pero esta vez en un tono normal.

Sakura se removió y abrió un poco los ojos para volver a cerrarlos.

-Hm esta bien, si esto es lo que quieres .-Concluyó Ino tirandole el agua del vaso en la cara a la pelirrosa.

Sakura se despertó enseguida, no gritó de milagro.

-Buenos días frentona, ¿qué tal has dormido? .-Preguntó Ino con una gran sonrisa en la cara, pero con un vaso rosa en la mano.

Sakura cerró los ojos, contó hasta diez para relajarse y no lo consiguió.

-¡SHANNAROOOO! -Gritó y le pegó una bofetada a Ino, quien no pudo parar y acabó estampada en la pared empezando a ver Sai's al rededor de su cabeza. .

Sakura después de darle el golpe a su amiga se relajó y se volvió a tumbar en su cama para volver a dormirse pero no podía ya que Ino le mojó parte de la cama y era incómodo.

Ino se empezó a recuperar del golpe, pero no se arrepentía de haberla mojado.

-Veo que dormiste mal .-Respondió Ino a su propia pregunta

-No, en verdad dormí bien, soñando mil veces la misma imagen que vi anoche mientras paseaba con Neji, pero bien .-Respondió Sakura, quitando las sábanas para sacarlas al jardín que tenían para que se secaran.

-Auch Sakura eres muy fuerte, me duele mucho, pensé que ya se me pasó el dolor pero es que ahora duele mas .-Se quejaba Ino poniendo caras de cachorrito

Sakura odiaba esas caras, era su gran debilidad, las caras de cachorrito.

-A ver déjame ver .-Se acercó a Ino y empezó a relajarle el dolor con su palma recuperadora.

-Gracias, frentona, pero eso también se hacerlo yo .-Replicó con orgullo

-Ya, pero gracias a que te lo enseñé yo .- Se burló Sakura

Ino no dijó nada sabiendo que era verdad.

-Bueno al grano, ¿cómo entraste en casa? -Preguntó Sakura, mientras cogía las sábanas y salía del cuarto para dirigirse al jardín, e Ino la siguió.

Cuando salieron al jardín Sakura empezó a colgar su sábana y el forro de la almohada, e Ino se sentó en uno de los 4 sillones de madera con almohadones de color verde que combinaba con el césped.

-Bueno, ¿me vas a responder hoy o cuándo? -Preguntó Sakura, sonó un poco borde aunque no era su intención.

-Bueno, no podía esperar a que despertarás para contarte como fue mi cita de anoche así que decidí venir a verte yo, pero como no abríais la puerta y vuestra ventana del balcón estaba abierta, aproveché y entré por hay.

Sakura nada mas terminar de colgar el forro de su almohada se dirigió a Ino y se sentó en el sofá de madera.

-Y, y, y, cómo fue .-Preguntó Sakura emocionada sin ser capaz de hablar

Mientras Ino le explicaba detalle por detalle lo que hicieron en su cita, Sasuke ya se había depertado.

Él iba con su pijama pero sin la camisa, escuchó voces en el jardín y se dirigió a el.

-Y bueno... ¡me pidió ser su novia! -Gritó Ino emocionada, y a los pocos segundos era acompañada de Sakura.

-¿Podriaís dejar de gritar? Vaís a despertar a toda Konoha con vuestras insoportables voces agudas .-Se quejó Sasuke recién levantado, tenía las marcas de las sábanas en el torso desnudo.

Ino se burlaba de él sacandole la lengua, mientras que Sakura empezaba a babear por el torso desnudo y musculoso de Sasuke.

Sasuke se dió cuenta de que Sakura le miraba su pecho desnudo asi que hacía un poco de fuerza sin que Ino se diera cuenta para que Sakura no dejará de verle.

-Sakura .-Llamó a la pelirrosa que no paraba de ver aquel monumento que tenía a unos metros .- Yooujjuuu frentona, ¿estas ahi? .-Seguía llamando .- Llamando a Sakura desde la Tierra, corten. -Vacilaba Ino sabiendo que la mente de Sakura ya no estaba en este mundo.

Sasuke se sentía incómodo teniendo a Ino delante mirandole alzando una ceja, en ese momento supó que Ino se dió cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer Sasuke.

-Hmp .-Y Sasuke se metió a la casa.

Ino empezó a reirse de Sakura, ya que se le empezaron a caer las babas.

-Venga Sakura vamos a dar una vuelta, te conviene salir de aquí un rato, hasta que el ambiente en esta casa de enfríe un poco.-Se burlaba Ino.

Sakura volvió a la vida real y se secó las babas que se le salian de la boca.

-Sí...mejor .-Respondió Sakura.

Ellas dos salieron de casa. Dejando a Sasuke y su musuculoso torso solo mientras que Naruto seguía dormido perdiendose la escena.

Sasuke sonrió para si mismo y volvió a su cuarto.

Eran las 11:30 y todo estaba tranquilo en Konoha, la gente empezaba a despertar.

Shizune corría detrás de Sakura ya que esta no la escuchaba ya que estaba entretenida hablando con Ino.

-Sakuraaaa .-Se oía de fondo

Sakura e Ino se detuvieron y se giraron al mismo tiempo, viendo como Shizune se acercaba a ellas.

-Sakura, siento molestarte pero Tsunade-sama quiere verte. -Dijó Shizune sin apenas poder respirar.

Sakura miró a Ino extrañada, y esta le devolvió la mirada.

-Etto hai, ahora voy. -Respondió Sakura

-Bueno nos vemos luego frentona, espero que no hayas hecho nada malo .-Se despidió Ino

Shizune y Sakura se dirigieron a la mansión de los Hokages para ver a Tsunade.

Ino volvió a su casa para echarse a dormir, ya le contó a Sakura lo que la retenía despierta toda la noche.

En la mansión Hokage.

Tsunade estaba en su despacho y alguién llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante .-Respondió la Gondaime

-Buenos días Tsunade-sama, ¿me buscaba? .-Preguntó Sakura educadamente

-Sí Sakura, no te preocupes no hiciste nada malo, pero me vas a tener que perdonar .-Respondió Tsunade

Sakura no entendía nada asi que se mantuvó callada.

-Verás Sakura, ¿recuerdas al paciente Juugo? -Preguntó Tsunade

-Hai -Respondió Sakura

-Bueno pues ayer ibamos a darle la baja en el hospital, pero no quisó ser atendido por nadie que no seas tú. Shizune fue a buscarte a tú casa pero no te encontró asi que no pudimos darle la baja ayer. Por eso te pido que vayas ahora a darle el papel de la baja.

-Vale, no hay ningun problema

-Gracias Sakura .-Agradeció Tsunade.

-Si me disculpas .-Dijó Sakura haciendo una reverencia y salió de la habitación

Tsunade sonrió al ver cuanto había crecido su alumna favorita, que la consideraba como su hija.

Sakura de camino al hospital se encontró con Neji e Hinata que la saludaron y esta les devolvió el saludo.

Cuando entró al hospital se pusó su bata de médica y cogió los papeles de la baja que Shizune le dejó en su mesa.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Juugo donde estaba acompañado por Karin y Suigetsu, que salieron nada mas verla entrar, para no molestarla en lo que fuera a hacer con Juugo.

-Bueno Juugo-kun te voy a dar la noticia que todo paciente desea oír .-Dijó Sakura sonrientemente.

Juugo asintió y Sakura le dió el papel.

-Te han dado la baja, ya puedes salir del hospital y continuar con tu vida cotidiana

-Oh...-Respondió Juugo desilusionado

-¿Q-qué pasa? -Preguntó Sakura sorprendida por aquella reacción.

-Nada, nada .-Respondió Juugo. -¿Te puedo preguntar algo Sakura-chan?-Respiró profundamente

-S-sí claro .-Respondió Sakura.

-¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo? -Preguntó nervioso

Sakura palideció en ese instante quedandose sin saber que decir, Juugo vió su reacción y decidió explicarse mejor.

-Digo, invitarte a tomar algo, por haberme cuidado bien.-Se explicó

Sakura recobró su color natural y ya podía responder.

-Oh claro, ¿a que hora? .-Preguntó Sakura de nuevo sonriente

-¿Qué te paarece a las 4:30?

-Sí vale, nos vemos, pero..¿dónde?

-No te preocupes pasaré a recogerte, vives junto con Sasuke y Naruto ¿no es así? .-Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sí .-Respondió Sakura abriendo la puerta de la habitación.- Pues hasta luego Juugo-kun .-Se despidió Sakura

Juugo se despidió con la mano y cuando Sakura salió, Juugo empezó a sonreír como un poseso.

Sakura salió del hospital corriendo y se dirigió a casa de Hinata, necesitaba contarle todo lo que había pasado en esa mañana.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto.

-Oye Naruto despierta, ya son casi la 1 pm despierta dobe -Decía Sasuke tratando de despertarle

Naruto no respondía a lo que Sasuke le decía asi que Sasuke decidió quemarle la pierna con las llamas negras.

-Amaterasu -Y Sasuke encendió una pequeña llama nera en la pierna de Naruto.

Naruto en el primer minuto no se enteró de nada, pero al segundo empezó a picarle la pierna, pero seguía sin darse cuenta, hasta el tercer minuto, ahí si que se enteró y despertó de golpe.

-¡AAAAAH! ¡TEMEEEE! ¡AAAPAAGAAAAAA! ¡APAGAAAA EL FUEGOOOO TEMEEEE! -Gritaba Naruto soplando en su pierna.

Sasuke se echaba a reír de su amigo que empezó a correr por toda la habitación con tal de apagar el fuego, pero la cosa es que si seguía asi extendería mas el fuego.

-¡TEMEEEEE APAGALOOOOO ME VOY A QUEDAR SIN PIEEERNAAAA! -Gritaba Naruto sin dejar de intentar apagar el fuego por si mismo

Sasuke apagó las llamas y desactivo su mangekyo sharingan.

Naruto se tiró aliviado de nuevo en su cama y se quedó dormido de nuevo.

-Dobe .-Dijó Sasuke riendose y saliendo de la habitación de Naruto.

En la habitación de Hinata se encontraba Sakura y Hanabi la hermana de Hinata que se unió a la conversación de su hermana y de su mejor amiga.

-Awn Sakura vas a tener una cita, ponte sexy y le tendrás en el bote .-Decía Hanabi contenta por Sakura

-No es una cita, solo es salir con un amigo que conocí hace dos días. -Replicó Sakura

-Es cierto solo es un ex-paciente que quiere agradecerle a Sakura-san los buenos tratos. -Defendió a Sakura

-Ya ya, vosotras decirme lo que queraís pero ese tal Juugo no quieres ser tu amigo Sakura-chan, ese quiere ser algo mas, seguro. -Respondió segura de sí misma Hanabi.

-Sakura-san son las 2pm ¿no deverías estar en casa y prepararte? -Dijó Hinata preocupada

-Ah si es cierto, gracias Hinata .-Agradeció Sakura que se levantaba del suelo.

-Hm, onee-chan eres mala, estas echando a Sakura .-Se burlaba Hanabi de su hermana

-¡No! ¡No es verdad! .-Gritó Hinata poor miedo a que Sakura se lo creyerá

-Tranquila hermanita que iba de broma .-Reía Hanabi levantandose también

Todas se levantaron y se acercaron a la puerta de la habitación.

-Por cirto Hinata ¿cuando os ibaís tu y Naruto de vacaciones? -Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

Hinata se pusó roja como un tomate.

-N-no l-lo s-sé -Respondió Hinata tartamudeando.

-Porque no vienes conmigo y ya de paso le preguntas? .-Preguntó Sakura, mientras que Hanabi escuchaba y miraba a su hermana atentamente sin dejarse ningun detalle para luego burlarse de su hermana en privado.

-¡S-sí! -Dijó Hinata emocionada

Las dos amigas se despidieron de Hanabi y fueron a la casa.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Sasuke tumbado en el sofá mientras que Naruto salió de su cuarto recién despertado después de que Sasuke le quemará.

-Ho-hola Naruto-kun -Saludó tímidamente a Naruto, que este le devolvió el saludo con la mano mientras con la otra se tapaba el bostezo.

Sasuke pasaba de las personas que estaban presentes en el cuarto de estar, continuando con su novela.

-Bueno os dejo tengo que prepararme para mi cita .-Dijó Sakura saliendo del salón para dirigirse a su cuarto.

Sasuke al oír "cita" partió su libro en dos, dejando a la vista como Sakura se dirigía a su cuarto y como se miraban Naruto e Hinata.

Sasuke se reincorporó y se sentó en el sofá con las dos partes del libro en sus manos. Hinata sorprendida le preguntó

-¿S-sasuke? ¿Qué a o-ocurrido? -Preguntó Hinata preocupada

-Hmp .-Respondió Sasuke tirando las dos mitades al suelo y llevandose las manos a la cara, para ocultar su rostro.

Naruto entendió a que se debía esa reacción a si que cuando volvió Sakura al salón le preguntó.

-¿Con quién tienes la cita Sakura-chan? .-Preguntó Naruto serio por parte de Sasuke, que seguía con las manos en la cara.

-Tengo una cita con Juugo-kun ¿por qué? -Respondió y preguntó Sakura extrañadamente

Naruto no respondió solo se sentó al lado de Sasuke y Sakura sin interés por saber que pasaba volvió a su cuarto pero esta vez acompañada de Hinata.

Ya era la hora de la cita, y Juugo fue puntual, Sakura aun se estaba terminando de retocar un poco ya que se entretuvó hablando con Hinata.

Juugo estaba sentado en el salón junto con Naruto y Sasuke, que le miraban serios, con ganas de interrogarle, con ganas de saber cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de Juugo.

Hinata fue al salón para hablar con Naruto sobre las vaciones y este le dijó que dentro de dos días, Hinata emocionada fue al cuarto de Sakura, le deseo suerte en su cita y se despidió de ella. Hinata abandonó la casa para irse a la suya y hablarlo con Hanabi.

Sakura salió de su cuarto preparada para la "cita" de agradecimiento, en el salón había un amibiente de mucha tensión, que se relajó cuando Sakura pasó por el umbral del salón.

-Ya estoy lista Juugo-kun .-Dijó Sakura alegremente, que a Sasuke le mató en su interior rebotando el nombre "Juugo-KUN" por su cabeza haciendo que se llenará de celos.

Juugo asintió y se despidió de los chicos que le miraban serios.

-Adiós Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun .-Se despidió sonriendo de los chicos lanzandoles unos besos en el aire.

-Naruto, nos vamos a entrenar .-Dijó Sasuke cuando se cerró la puerta de la casa .-Ahora.-Añadió Sasuke al borde de matar a Juugo.

Naruto no dijó nada ya que no le apetecía nada discutir con Sasuke en ese estado.

Sakura y Juugo estaban en un bar hablando tranquilamente, parecían viejos amigos contando todo lo que vivieron a lo largo de sus vidas.

Sakura bebía un zumo de naranja y Juugo un vaso lleno de cerveza.

Sai e Ino paseaban cogidos de la mano, y vieron a través del cristal del bar a Sakura hablando con Juugo e Ino no pudó evitar interrumpirles la conversación sacando a Sakura del establecimiento.

-Sakura ¿qué haces con ese tipo? -Preguntó Ino preocupada

-Sí, Ino tiene razón ¿qué haces con ese tio? -Preguntó Sai un poco preocupado

-Bueno pues hablar, como dos amigos .-Respondió Sakura alegre

-No, no deberías, es peligroso .-Dijó Ino advirtiendo a su amiga

-No creo, no parece ser peligroso, es amable y le encanta la naturaleza.

-Las apariencias engañan Sakura -Añadió Sai antes de que Ino hablará.

-Mira Sakura, no sé si ese tipo es peligroso o no, pero se junta con Karin, Suigetsu y Tobi, y esos si son peligrosos .-Dijó Ino preocupada - Si vas a estar con él solo te pido que tengas cuidado, no me termino de fiar de él -Terminó Ino abrazando a Sai que solo vigiilaba a Juugo.

-Sí esta bien, tendré cuidado .-Concluyó Sakura mirando a Juugo con dudas.

-Bueno, Sakura, cuidate me voy con mi pareja .-Dijó Sai tratando de terminar la conversación y poder irse lo antes posible, pero sin duda con una sonrisa falsa

-Diviertánse .-se despidió Sakura con la misma sonrisa que sai

Ino se rió y se fue abrazando a Sai.

Sakura volvió al establecimiento y se sentó en el sito que estaba antes.

-¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó Juugo bebiendo su cerveza

-No nada, Ino que quisó restregarme su noviazgo con Sai .-Dijó Sakura tratando de disimular su nueva preoucupación

Juugo asintió y continuaron hablando como antes.

En el campo de entrenamiento, Sasuke y Naruto entrenaban muy duro, bueno no, Naruto vagamente y Sasuke duramente, pagando toda su rabia con los kunais.

-Oye Sasuke llevamos horas aquí, ¿no te cansaste? -Preguntó Naruto, que al instante cambió su expresión- ¡¿NANNIIIII?! -Gritó Naruto- ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE FALLASTE LA PUNTERIA TEMEEEE?! -Gritaba Naruto, era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke fallar la punteria con el kunai.

-Cálmate dobe, no fallé, acerté .-Dijó Sasuke con una sonrisa sensual al ver que una pelirroja saliá de su escondite quitandose el kunai de la pierna y curandose la herida.

-Nee Sasuke-kun, eres malo .-Fingía sentirse ofendida

-Hmp

Naruto no entendía nada y solo observaba.

Karin al terminar de recuperarse se abalanzó sobre Sasuke y abrazo su torso musculoso y sudado.

-¡OYEEE! .-Gritó Naruto intentando soltar a Karin de Sasuke

-¡PEERVERTIDAAA SUELTA AL TEMEEEE! -Gritaba Naruto agarrando a Karin de las piernas y estirando de ella para separarle de Sasuke,pero esta no se separaba ni un céntimetro de él.

Sasuke no hacía ningun esfuerzo, solo activo su mangekyo sharingan y Naruto al alzar la vista vió a Sasuke y se alejó de Karin, pero ella seguía pegada a Sasuke como una solapa.

Karin al no sentir la fuerza de Naruto levantó la vista y vió de esa forma a Sasuke, se tiró al suelo separandose de Sasuke del miedo, pensó que iba a morir y esta vez lloró.

Algo hizo que dejara de llorar, fueron las carcajadas de Sasuke, ella se levantó del suelo con enfado y le empujó.

-¡ERES UN BASTARDO SASUKE-KUN! -Gritó Karin enfadada, pero como vió que Sasuke no paraba de reírse de ella, esta decidió salir corriendo y no volver a hablar con él, sabía que no iba a serle posible ya que no podía enfadarse con Sasuke, pero aun asi se molestó.

Naruto solo miraba como Karin salía corriendo, el era el Hokage, no podía permitirse reír de una pobre enamorada de Sasuke.

Sasuke seguía riendose y continuo con su entrenamiento.

Ya eran las 9:30 y Juugo y Sakura estaban paseando por la aldea, se detuvieron en un parque que había cerca de las grandes puertas de Konohagakure, el parque estaba un poco oculto por los grandes árboles.

Juugo y Sakura estaban sentados en el césped del parque, en silencio mirando las estrellas y riendo, pero todo se detuvó en un silencio que lo hacía todo incómodo y se levantaron del césped quedando de pie.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa Sakura-chan? .-Preguntó Juugo nervioso

-Claro, ya hiciste una, te falta otra .-Dijó Sakura con humor

Juugo sonrió antes su pequeña broma, pero al segundo se pusó serio, y junto a él Sakura.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? -Preguntó nervioso y ansioso por saber la respuesta

Sakura no sabía que responder, no podía decirle que "sí" sin sentir nada por él, su corazón ya tenía dueño desde hace ya mucho tiempo, y tenía miedo de decirle "no" por si resultaba ser un hombre peligroso.

-Juugo-kun... .-No le dió tiempo a decir nada mas ya que Juugo la interrumpió

-¿Eso es un no? .-Dijó Juugo con voz triste

-Lo siento...yo..yo ya amo a otra persona, no podría salir contigo sin sentir nada, lo siento .-Dijó Sakura sinceramente

Juugo se sentó en el césped, empezó a hacer movimientos raros, como si estuviera loco.

-¿Juugo-kun te encuentrás bien? -Preguntó Sakura empezando a tener miedo

Juugo se levantó de golpe y empezó a gritarle a Sakura

-¿¡CÓMO CREES QUE ESTOY?! ¡RECHAZAN MI PETICIÓN DE AMOR Y ME VOY A SENTIR BIEN! -Gritó Juugo lleno de dolor y de enfado

Sakura empezó a andar hacía atrás apunto de salir corriendo, sintió mucho miedo y sus ojos le ardían, quería llorar, pero Juugo se percató de lo que pretendía Sakura y la agarró fuertemente de los brazos.

-¿¡A DÓNDE TE CREES QUE VAS?! -Gritó Juugo enfadado

-N-no me grites .-Pidió Sakura sin fuerzas y empezando a llorar por el dolor que le causaba Juugo al apretarle fuertemente de los brazos y por el miedo que sentía.

-¡QUÉ NO TE GRITE?! ¿¡QUÉ NO TE GRITE ME HAS DICHO?! .-Gritaba más alto

-P-por fa-fav-oor.. .-Suplicaba Sakura, pero esta vez sin controlar sus lágrimas.

-¿¡CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A RECHAZARME?! ¡YO TE AMABA!-Gritó Juugo sin control.- ¡VAS DE BUENA Y EN VERDAD ERES UNA ZORRA! .- Gritó juugo.

-¡QUÉ NO ME GRITES! .-Gritó sollozando cada vez con mas miedo .- ¡ Y MENOS ME INSULTES! -Terminó Sakura

Juugo cabreado por los gritos que le devolvió Sakura la soltó, y ella jadeó al sentirse liberada por la presión que le oponía Juugo para que no escapará.

Sakura levantó la mirada y vió a Juugo de espaldas y cuando Sakura iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad para huir, él se dió la vuelta y le pegó un bofetón muy fuerte en la cara con el dorso de la mano. El golpe, feroz e injustificado, la tiró al suelo haciendo que la cabeza de Sakura se golpeará contra el cemento del suelo en un sonido aterrador. El dolor estalló dentro de su cabeza, sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo a lágrimas y se le emborronó la visión. La impresión por el impacto resuena en su interior y desata un dolor insoportable que le latía dentro del cráneo.

Sakura dejó escapar un gritó silencioso por el dolor y el terror. Después Juugo se acercó a ella y le dió una patada rápida y rabiosa en las costillas, dejándola sin aire en los pulmones por la fuerza del golpe.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar las náuseas y el dolor y para intentar conseguir un poco de aire.

-¡Esto es por jugar con mis sentimientos! ¡ZORRA! -Gritó Juugo

Sakura levantó las piernas para hacerse una bola, anticipando el próximo golpe.

Juugo la volvió a golpear pero esta vez no le hizo mucho daño a Sakura ya que se protegió con las piernas.

Sakura empezaba a perder la consciencia y Juugo la levantó del suelo por los brazos a la fuerza.

-¡No te duermas! ¡No he acabado contigo maldita zorra! -Gritaba Juugo, pero ya era en vano, Sakura perdió la consciencia y cayó desmayada. Juugo se enfureció y la tiró al suelo con fuerza haciendo que un pequeño gemido saliera de la boca de Sakura.

Juugo se fue dejando tirada en el suelo a Sakura inconsciente, al borde de la muerte.


	5. Capítulo 4: Por favor vuelve

Capítulo 4: Por favor vuelve

Era ya muy tarde, estaba todo oscuro, la noche era fría e iba a empezar a llover.

Juugo llegó a su casa, con la que compartía con Karin y Suigetsu, que estaban discutiendo hasta que vieron entrar por la puerta a Juugo.

-¿Oye dónde estabas? .-Preguntó Suigetsu, mientras que Karin pasaba de su amigo se fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.

-Paseando por la aldea .-Respondió Juugo dirigiendose hacía su cuarto.- Me voy a dormir estoy cansado.

Suigetsu miraba a su amigo extrañado, algo raro le pasaba.

Karin solo pensaba en Sasuke y en lo que le hizo aquella tarde.

-Yo también me voy a dormir, tengo sueño .-Dijó Karin después de beberse su vaso de agua.

Suigetsu pasó de ella y se adelantó y se fue a su habitación dejando a Karin sola en el salón.

-Será... .-se dijó a si misma y se fue a su cuarto apagando las luces.

Naruto y Sasuke acababan de llegar del entramiento.

-Aaahh Sasuke-teme estoy agotado .-Decía Naruto mientras se tiraba en el sofá.

-Hmp, no hiciste nada dobe .-Vaciló Sasuke

-Algo hice .-Se defendió Naruto.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato.

-¿Y Sakura? .-Preguntó Naruto

-Hmp .-Respondió Sasuke recordando que estaba con Juugo.

Volvió el silencio entre ellos dos, pero una tormenta les distrajó.

Caía la lluvia fuertemente y el cielo se iluminaba por los relámpagos cada 2 minutos. Sasuke miraba al cielo preocupado por Sakura, pensando en dónde podría estar y si seguía con Juugo.

-Oye teme, yo me estoy preocupando por Sakura... -Interrumpió los pensamientos de Sasuke.

-Y yo dobe .-Admitió Sasuke mirando al cielo

Naruto miró a Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa, su amigo llevaba tanto tiempo enamorado de Sakura, que cada vez se le hace mas díficil negarlo. Sasuke miró a Naruto que le sonreía.

-¿Qué? ¿No me puedo preocupar por la dueña de esta casa? .-Preguntó Sasuke disimulando su verdadera preocupación.

Naruto le miró entrecerrando los ojos, su gran amigo estropeó la magia sin ningun esfuerzo.

-Vamos a descansar teme, Sakura sabe cuidarse sola .- Animó a Sasuke

-Hmp

Sasuke se fue el primero del salón y Naruto miró por última vez por la ventana del balcón y se fue a su cuarto.

Sasuke tumbado en su cama no podía parar de pensar en Sakura, ¿y si le hubiera pasado algo? ¿y si Juugo le hubiera echo algo?, Sasuke no podía dormir tranquilo asi que decidió esperar a que Naruto se durmiera y salir en su busca.

Naruto se tumbó en su cama, pensó en unos minutos en Sakura pero después de pensar que Sakura era fuerte se dejó llevar por el cansancio y se quedó dormido. Sasuke empezó a oír los ronquidos de Naruto, eso le dió la señal de que Naruto ya dormía placidamente.

Sasuke se pusó su traje ninja y se colocó su capa y se pusó la capucha, salió de la casa sigilosamente para no despertar a Naruto, y se fue en busca de Sakura.

En casa de Kakashi.

Kakashi y Tsunade estaban bebiendo sake, una botella tras otra.

-O-oye oye Kakashhhiiieeeh .-Gritaba Tsunade partiendose de risa

Kakashi solo la miraba entrecerrando los ojos para intentar verla.

-¿Qué te paare-rece u-n duelo de v-ver quién aguanta mas bebie-endo? -Preguntaba Tsunade medio gritando y muriendose de risa.

Kakashi no decía nada solo contemplaba los grandes pechos de Tsunade.

-O-oye oy-e ¿me estas mirando los pechos? -Decía Tsunade entre risas alzando una ceja

-N-no .-Respondió Kakashi mientras soltó una carcajada

Tsunade se levantó tambalándose y tropezandose con su propio pie, intentando llegar al lado de Kakashi, que este la miraba fijamente como le rebotaban los pechos por cada paso que daba Tsunade.

Tsunade se colocó enfrente de Kakashi, le miró a los ojos y se empezó a reír haciendo que Kakashi se riera con ella.

Tsunade cogió una botella de sake que tenía detras y se la empezó a echar por encima a Kakashi, que este hizo lo mismo con su botella de sake pero echandosela encima a Tsunade.

Los dos quedaron empapados de sake, Tsunade jadeó por un instante y Kakashi notó su respiración, Tsunade le bajó a Kakashi la poca tela que le tapaba la boca a Kakashi y lo besó, y este le devolvió el beso. Después de cada beso que se daban un pequeño gemido salia de sus bocas, no sabían lo que hacían pero se dejaban llevar por la pasión.

Sasuke no encontraba a Sakura, la buscó por toda la aldea, pero no la encontraba. Se fue al último lugar donde no buscó, y vió a una chica tirada en el suelo, no podía identificar bien quien era ya que la tormenta hacía que las luces de las farolas parpadearan y el viento torrencial y la lluvia no le dejaba ver bien, pero el sintió el chacra de Sakura, y supó al instante que era ella.

Él corrió hacía aquella mujer en el suelo, y su gran deseo de que no fuera ella se desvaneció al ver a la pelirrosa inconsciente en el suelo toda empapada por la lluvia. Él se arrodilló ante ella y se maldecía a sí mismo por no haberla detenido antes de ir a la cita con Juugo.

A Sasuke se le escapó una lágrima pero no le importó, en ese momento no, intentó despertar a Sakura pero ella no respondía solo soltaba pequeños gemidos pero seguía inconsciente.

Él se levantó y cogió a Sakura, la llevó corriendo al hospital de Konohagakure.

Al llegar, las enfermeras que estaban de guardia se sobresaltaron al ver al mas sexy de Konoha con Sakura en sus brazos. No podían creerselo y de inmediato se llevaron a Sakura, dejando a Sasuke solo en la sala de espera.

Un médico de guardia le avisó a Sasuke de que podía pasar a la habitación donde se encontraba ella y Sasuke sin pensarselo dos veces fue directo.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que le hizo Juugo a Sakura, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, se decía a si mismo Sasuke cada vez con mas odio.

En casa de Kakashi.

Tsunade estaba en la cama de Kakashi tapada solo por las sábanas que cubrían todo su tronco, pero las piernas no. Kakashi solo era cubrido por las caderas. Estaban los dos dormidos profundamente pero los ruidos que hacía Gai y Rock Lee al entrenar despertó a Kakashi, que este se quedó mirando a Tsunade mientras que ella dormía.

-¡Vamooos Lee tú puedes! -Animaba Gai a su antiguo alumno gritando

-Noventa y nueve... .-Decía sin poder hablar casi Lee .- ¡CIEN! .-Gritó Lee mientras se reincorporaba de hacer las cien flexiones con las piernas en alto, solo apoyado por las manos.

Gai sonreía orgullosamente, mientras que Lee se quedó tumbado en el suelo cansado de hacer tantas flexiones.

Kakashi se vistió y salió de la habitación dejando a Tsunade descansar de la larga noche que tuvieron.

-Oye vosotros dos, dejar de gritar .- Se quejó Kakashi

-Mas de lo que gritasteís tú y la hokage anoche no lo supera nadie .-Vaciló Gai haciendo que Kakashi le lanzará un golpe con su chidori y eso hizo que Gai saliera volando, y Lee miraba como salía volando.

-¡Gaii-exsenseiii! -Gritó Lee después de recuperarse y salió en su busca.

Kakashi suspiró y vió que Tsunade ya se despertó y estaba detrás de él ya vestida.

-B-buenos días Tsunade .-Dijo Kakashi con la mano en la cabeza.

-Buenos días Kakashi .-Respondió Tsunade posando un beso en su megilla

Tsunade y Kakashi fueron a desayunar y mientras tanto en el hospital de Konohagakure.

Sasuke no se movió en toda la noche, se quedó sentado en el sillón que había al lado de la cama donde estaba descansando Sakura, y sin dejar de mirarla sabía que su amor por ella cada vez era más grande y necesitaba decirselo, asi que aprovechó para decirselo mientras estuviera inconsciente.

-Sakura...yo... .-Y le interrumpió Naruto que entró como una bala en la habitación y detrás de él estaba, Ino que nada mas ver a Sakura en ese estado en la cama del hospital se echó a llorar en los hombros de Sai, e Hinata solo pudó llevarse las manos a la boca y llorar silenciosamente.

Naruto se quedó enfrente de la cama observando como su casi hermana estaba ahí debatiendose entre la vida o la muerte y como Sasuke no podía dejar de mirarla serio y con preocupación en su mirada.

-Naruto-kun... .-Dijo Hinata con ganas de abrazarle y consolarle

Naruto no respondió pero si se acercó a Hinata y la abrazó. Hinata sorprendida le devolvió el abrazo y se sentaron en los otros asientos disponibles.

Ino y Sai salieron de la habitación ya que Ino no podía ver a Sakura en ese estado sabiendo que ella podía haberlo impedido.

Shizune le hizó unas pruebas a Sakura para ver su estado y se sorprendió mucho, Sasuke consiguió salvar a Sakura de la pulmonia, pero no de lo mas grave.

Sakura empezó a recobrar el sentido lentamente, pero su cuerpo no respondía a las ordenes que ella mandaba, solo podía escuchar.

Solo hay dolor. La cabeza, el pecho...Un dolor que quema. El costado, el brazo. Dolor. Dolor y palabras susurradas en la penumbra. Aunque Sakura lo intenta, no puede abrir los ojos. Las palabras en susurros se van volviendo más claras, un faro en medio de la oscuridad.

Shizune iba a hablar para informarles lo que le pasaba a Sakura en esos momentos, pero ni Naruto ni Hinata querían oír nada de lo que le pasaba, no querían preocuparse mas de lo que estaban asi que salieron fuera de la habitación para encontrarse con Sai e Ino, mientras que Sasuke si se quedó.

-Tiene una contusión en las costillas, y una fractura en el cráneo justo bajo el nacimiento del pelo, pero sus constantes vitales son estables y fuertes. -Concluyó Shizune

-¿Por qué sigue inconsciente? .-Preguntó Sasuke al borde del llanto

-La señorita Haruno ha sufrido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Pero su actividad cerebral es normal y no hay inflamación. Se despertará cuando esté preparada para ello. Solo deje un poco de tiempo.

¿Está preocupado por mí? Se preguntó Sakura.

Sakura intenta en vano mover la mano, pero nada se mueve, nada le responde.

Shizune se sorprendió cuando Sasuke pusó la cara de dolor que sintió al saber que ella podría seguir varios días inconsciente, ahí se dió cuenta de que Sasuke no se preocupaba de ella como un amigo, sino como algo mas.

Shizune le sonrió a Sasuke y salió de la habitación, dejándo a Sasuke solo con el cuerpo inconsciente de Sakura.

Todo le pesa y le duele: las extremidades, la cabeza, los párpados...nada se mueve. Sus ojos y su boca están totalmente cerrados y no quieren abrirse, lo que la deja ciega, muda y dolorida.

Tsunade llega a la mansión de los hokages acompañada de Kakashi, pero cuando Shizune le contó la noticia de Sakura, la Gondaime salió corriendo de la mansión para dirigirse al hospital y ver a su pequeñita.

Tsunade entró de golpe en la habitación y al ver de esa forma a su pequeñina se cayó al suelo y empezó a llorar, no lo podía aguantar, Tsunade trató muchos pacientes peores que Sakura, pero para Tsunade verla asi fue todo un reto.

-Sasuke, ¿puedes dejarme sola con ella? .-Pidió Tsunade mirando a Sakura.

-No, no puedo dejarla ni un segundo, necesito estar con ella. -Respondió Sasuke con un tono de voz que hizo que Tsunade se preocupara por él también.

-Por favor Sasuke, necesito estar a solas con ella, vete a descansar un poco .-Pidió Tsunade

Sasuke se levantó sin decir nada, pero antes de salir de la habitación.

-Solo te dejo 5 minutos, justo sean los 5 minutos entraré de nuevo y me dará igual si terminaste o no .-Advirtió Sasuke serio y salió de la habitación dejando a Tsunade sola con Sakura.

Tsunade miraba a Sakura con una mirada triste, pero sonrió pensando en que seguía viva y que ella volvería a como estaba antes.

-Sakura..¿por qué haces estas cosas? ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de jugar con tu vida? -Decía Tsunade recordando todas las veces en las que sintió que perdería a Sakura para siempre.

Sakura no podía hacer nada solo escuchar, pero lloraba en su interior, no le gustaba ver así a su sensei, para ella Tsunade era como su madre.

Intentaba decir sabiendo que nadie la oiría.

-Bueno, solo quedan pocos minutos, pero quiero decirte que yo y Kakashi tuvimos una noche loca .-Dijo Tsunade empezando a reír

¡Buaaaaag! ¡¿Y por qué me cuentas eso?! No debo imaginarme eso por favor, ellos podrían ser mis padres, ¡Nooo! No pienses en eso Sakura Respondía Sakura

Tsunade sonrió y le cogió de la mano a Sakura, y le dió un beso en la frente. Y cuando pasaron 5 minutos justos Sasuke abrió la puerta.

-Vaya, eres de palabras, 5 minutos son 5 minutos, ni mas ni menos .-Burló Tsunade sonriendo

-Hmp

Tsunade salió de la habitación y Sasuke cerró la puerta y se sentó al lado de la cama.

-Oh Sakura vuelve pronto por favor. -Pidió Sasuke mirando a Sakura tristemente y cansado

Respondió Sakura

Llamaron a la puerta de la habitación y resultaron ser Naruto e Hinata que venían a despedirse de Sakura.

-Sakura-chan...no voy a poder tener unas vacaciones tranquilas sabiendo que tú estas en este estado, pero tampoco puedo quedarme en Konoha sabiendo que no puedo hacer nada para que vuelvas .-Dijo Naruto mirando a Sakura apunto de echarse a llorar

-Sakura-san ... -No pudó decir mas ya que se pusó a llorar

Hinata abrazó a Sakura durante un minuto o mas, no podía soltarla, tenía miedo de si la soltaba Sakura se iría para siempre, pero Hinata le susurró algo en el oído.

-Sakura-san confio en ti y se que volverás, tienes que volver, porque yo no seré la que le diga a Sasuke que le amas .-Dijo Hinata en su oído para sentirse mejor y poder soltarla, paso un momento de tensión pensando en que podía irse pero no, Sakura se quedó.

Hinata la agarraba de la mano mientras Naruto la observaba con dolor, él no podía soportar ver a su media hermana ahí tumbada al borde del coma o peor, al de la muerte, él no quería irse pero debía hacerlo, no soportaba estar en Konoha y no poder hacer nada por ella.

Naruto se acercó a Sakura y le dió un beso en la megilla para despedirse ya que si hablaba lloraría.

Hinata hizó lo mismo y abrazó por última vez a Sakura y se levantó del sillón.

Sasuke seguía en la habitación mirando a Sakura, no apartaba la mirada de ella, no quería perderse ningún movimiento de Sakura.

Sakura lloraba en su interior, no quería preocupar de esa forma a sus amigos, se arrepentía de no haber echo caso a Ino. Sakura deseó unas buenas vaciones a Hinata y a Naruto en su interior, sabiendo que nadie la oíria, pero Hinata lo sintió y sonrió, supó que su amiga la estaba escuchando en todo momento.

-Gracias Sakura-san .-Dijo Hinata, llamándo la atención de Sasuke y de Naruto, que estaba apunto de salir de la habitación

Intentó transmitirle a su amiga, pero esta vez no pudó ya que la oscuridad empezó a tragarla y volvió a caer en la inconsciencia.

Hinata solo sonreía, sabiendo que su amiga estaba viva, pero no dijó nada solo cogió del brazo a Naruto y salió de la habitación junto a él.

Sasuke se quedó mirandola y cogiendola de la mano, pero esta vez Sakura no lo notaba ya que volvió a la inconsciencia.

Al día siguiente.

-No la voy a dejar sola. .-Dijó Sasuke, su voz no era más que un susurro cansado y agónico.

¡Sasuke! Esta aquí...conmigo... Decía Sakura emocionada por volver. Intenta con todas sus fuerzas despertar.

-Sasuke, tienes que dormir .-Decía Kakashi

-No, Kakashi, quiero estar aquí cuando despierte

-Yo me quedaré con ella. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haber pasado tantos años con ella, es como mi hija .-Dijo Kakashi haciendo que Sakura se emocionara en su interior y tuviera mas ganas de despertar.

Sasuke permanecía en silencio sin decir nada.

-¿Cómo esta Tsunade? -Preguntó Sasuke, sin interés.

-Cansada, haciendo todo lo posible para que Sakura despierte lo mas sana posible.

Sasuke sonrió al saber que no era el único que mas se preocupaba por Sakura.

-Me siento imbécil por no poder ayudar. Me contó todo lo que le podría haber pasado sino fuera por ti...

-Todos pensabamos que Sakura volvería sana a casa...pero.. -Se le cortó la voz a Sasuke.

Suplicaba Sakura

-Sasuke, cálmate. Sakura es una joven extraordinaria, saldrá de esto y despertará.

-Valiente, terca, molesta, obstinada y estúpida -Añadió Sasuke antes de que se le quebrará la voz

-Vamos .-Murmura Kakashi.- No seas tan duro con ella. Ni contigo...Sasuke. Será mejor que vuelva con Tsunade, son más de las tres de la madrugada. Sasuke, deberías intentar dormir un poco.

La niebla vuelve a cerrarse sobre Sakura.

La niebla vuelve a abrirse.

-Si tú no le das unos azotes, se los daré yo. Pero ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? -Habló una voz muy conocida para Sakura.

Sasori, su hermano mayor que desapareció del mapa sin dejar rastro, volvió solo para ver a su hermana.

Sasori, por favor quédate conmigo, no te vuelvas a ir Suplicaba Sakura llorando en su interior.

-Tal vez se los de yo... .-Respondió Sasuke

Sakura lucha contra la niebla..lucha...pero vuelve a caer inconsciente...

-Voy a matar a Juugo, yo lo mataré .-Decía Ino enfadada, consiguió entrar a la habitación sin salir corriendo, ya que ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado se le hacía demasiado duro.

-Hmp .-Sasuke no dijó nada porque él mismo se encargaría de Juugo después de que Sakura volviera.

Ino agarraba de la mano a Sakura y empezando a llorar, pero esta vez no saldría corriendo, esta vez estaría con su mejor amiga para apoyarla.

Ino, por favor tu tampoco llores, no me gusta veros llorar por mí Se quejaba Sakura intentando mover su mano y apretarla con la de Ino también.

-Frentona, yo qué tú no despertaría por que si ves a Sasuke te infartas .-Decía Ino con humor y empezó a reír, no volvió a reír desde que vió ayer a Sakura en ese estado, aunque de ayer a hoy no haya cambiado mucho, para Ino si.

Respondía Sakura riendo en su interior.

La niebla vuelve a rodear a Sakura y la arrastra hacia las profundidades, cada vez más hondo...¡No!

Al día siguiente, ya hacía 2 días y Sakura inconsciente.

-Oh Tsunade..¿por qué no se despierta? -Se le quiebra la voz.- He estado a punto de perderla

¡Sasuke-kun! Sakura oía sollozos ahogados...No...

Oh...la oscuridad vuelve a cerrarse sobre Sakura..noo...

-Han hecho falta como dos años para que me dejes abrazarte Sasuke-kun .-Dijo Tsunade abrazando a Sasuke

-Lo sé, Tsunade. Me alegro de que te preocupes tanto por Sakura como yo .-Dijo Sasuke en un susurro

Tsunade sonrió y le soltó para salir de la habitación y dejarlo a solas con Sakura.

La dulce inconsciencia llama a Sakura...

Era ya el tercer día en el que Sakura seguía inconsciente.

Pensaba Sakura

-Oh Sakura, por favor, vuelve conmigo. Lo siento, siento haber sido tan frío contigo, por favor vuelve, no soporto pensar que te puedo perder.. -Susurraba Sasuke. -Te echo de menos.. -Admitió

Sakura siente la urgente necesidad de hacer pis. Abre los ojos. Esta en el ambiente limpio y estéril de la habitación del hospital. Está oscuro excepto por una luz de emergencia. Todo está en silencio. Le duele la cabeza y el pecho pero sobre todo nota su vejiga a punto de estallar. Necesita hacer pis. Prueba a mover las extremidades. Le escuece el brazo derecho y ve que tiene una vía puesta en la parte interior del codo. Sasuke esta dormido sentado a su lado y reclinado sobre la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos cruzados. Sakura estira el brazo, agradecida de una vez más de que el cuerpo le responda, y le acaricia el pelo suave con los dedos.


	6. Chapter 5: Volviste

Capítulo 5: Volviste

Sakura le acariciaba el pelo con los dedos. Sasuke se despierta sobresaltado y levanta la cabeza tan repentinamente que la mano de Sakura cae débilmente de nuevo sobre la cama.

-Hola .-Dijo Sakura con voz ronca.

-Oh, Sakura... -Su voz suena ahogada pero aliviada.

Sasuke coge de la mano a Sakura, la aprieta con fuerza y se la acerca a la mejilla cubierta de barba.

-Necesito ir al baño .-Susurra Sakura

Sasuke la mira con la boca abierta y frunce el ceño un momento.

-Vale.

Sakura intenta sentarse.

-Sakura, no te muevas. Voy a llamar a una enfermera. -Se pone de pie apresuradamente alarmado, y se acerca a un botón de llamada que hay junto a la cama.

-Por favor .-Susurra .- Necesito levantarme.

Sakura se sentía muy débil.

-¿Por qué no haces lo que te digo por una vez? .-exclama irritado.

-Necesito hacer pis urgentemente .-Dice Sakura, tiene la boca y la garganta muy secas.

Una enfermera entra corriendo en la habitación. Debe de tener unos cincuenta años, a pesar de que su pelo es negro como la tinta. Lleva unos pendientes de perlas demasiado grandes.

-Bienvenida de vuelta, señorita Haruno. Le diré a la doctora Tsunade que está despierta.-Se acerca a la cama .- Me llamo Naomi. ¿Sabe dónde está?

-Sí. En el hospital. Necesito hacer pis.

-Tiene puesto un catéter.

¿Qué? Oh qué vergüenza Sakura mira nerviosamente a Sasuke y después a la enfermera.

-Por favor, quiero levantarme...

-Señorita Haruno...

-Por favor.

-Sakura... .-Le dice Sasuke. Sakura intenta sentarse nuevamente.

-Déjeme quitarle el catéter. Señorito Uchiha, estoy segura de que la señorita Haruno agradecería un poco de privacidad .-Mira directamente a Sasuke esperando a que se vaya.

-No voy a ir a ninguna parte.- Él le devuelve la mirada.

-Sasuke-kun, por favor.- Susurra Sakura estirando el brazo y cogiéndole la mano. Él la mira la aprieta y la mira exasperado .-Por favor Sasuke-kun .-Suplicó.

-¡Vale! .-exclama y se pasa la mano por el pelo.- Tiene dos minutos. -Le dice entre dientes a la enfermera, y se inclina para darle un beso en la frente a Sakura antes de volverse y salir de la habitación.

Sakura se sonroja al ver esa reacción de Sasuke, le hace pensar que puede tener esperanzas con él, pero la enfermera la saca de sus pensamientos.

Sasuke vuelve a entrar como una tromba en la habitación dos minutos después, cuando la enfermera Naomi esta ayudando a Sakura a levantarse de la cama. Lleva puesta una fina bata de hospital. Sakura no recuerda cuándo la desnudaron.

-Deje que la lleve yo -Dice Sasuke y se acerca a ellas.

-Señorito Uchiha, yo puedo .-Le regaña la enfermera Naomi.

Él le dedica una mirada hostil.

-Maldita sea, es mi compañera. Yo la llevaré .-Dice con los dientes apretados, ya que el quería decir "mujer" "pareja" lo que fuera menos compañera, le resultaba muy poco apropiado por lo que sentía hacía la pelirrosa.

Sasuke aparta el soporte del gotero de su camino.

-¡Señorito Uchiha! .-protesta la enfermera.

Pero él ignora, se agacha para cogerla en brazos y la levanta de la cama con suavidad. Sakura le rodea el cuello con los brazos y su cuerpo se queja. Vaya, a Sakura le duele todo. Sasuke la lleva hasta el baño y la enfermera Naomi los sigue empujando el soporte del gotero.

-Señorita Haruno, pesa usted muy poco .-Murmura Sasuke con desaprobación mientras la baja y la deposita sobre sus pies. Sakura se tambalea. Sakura tiene las piernas como gelatinas. Sasuke enciende la luz y queda cegada momentáneamente por una lámpara fluorescente que zumba y parpadea para cobrar vida.

-Siéntate, no vaya a ser que te caigas. -Le dice Sasuke todavía agarrando a Sakura.

Con cuidado, se sienta en el váter.

-Vete. -Hace un gesto con la mano para que se vaya.

-No. Haz pis, Sakura.

¿Podría ser más vergonzoso esto? Pensaba Sakura

-No puedo, no contigo ahí.

-Podrías caerte.

-¡Señorito Uchiha!

Los dos giran la cabeza en dirección a la enfermera.

-Por favor .-Suplica Sakura

Sasuke levanta las manos en un gesto de derrota.

-Estaré esperando ahí mismo. Con la puerta abierta.

Sasuke se aparta un par de pasos hasta que queda justo al otro lado de la puerta, junto a la enfadada enfermera.

-Vuélvete, por favor .-Le pidió Sakura.

Sasuke pone los ojos en blanco pero obedece. En cuanto le dio la espalda, por fin se relajó y saboreó el alivio.

Sakura hace un recuento de los daños. Le duele la cabeza, también el pecho donde Juugo le dio la patada y el costado sobre el que cayó al suelo. Además tiene sed y hambre. Sakura esta realmente hambrienta. Ella terminó y agradeció que el lavabo esté tan cerca que no necesita levantarse para lavarse las manos. No tiene fuerza para ponerse de pie.

-Ya he acabado -Dice Sakura, secándose las manos con la toalla.

Sasuke se gira, vuelve a entrar y antes de que Sakura se dé cuenta, esta otra vez en sus brazos. Sakura a echado de menos sus brazos. Se detiene un momento y entierra la nariz en el pelo de la pelirrosa.

-Oh, cuánto te he echado de menos, Sakura -susurra Sasuke, sin poder evitar sonar preocupado, y aliviado.

Sasuke tumba a Sakura de nuevo en la cama y la suelta a regañadientes, siempre con la enfermera Naomi que no paraba quieta detrás de él.

-Si ya ha acabado, señorito, me gustaría ver cómo esta la señorita Haruno.

La enfermera está enfadada.

Él se aparta.

-Toda suya -Dice en un tono más moderado.

Ella le mira enfurruñada y después se centra en Sakura.

-¿Cómo se siente? .-pregunta la enfermera a Sakura con una voz llena de compasión y un punto de irritación que será por Sasuke.

-Dolorida y con sed. Tengo mucha sed -susurra

-Le traeré un poco de agua cuando haya comprobado sus constantes y la haya examinado la doctora Tsunade.

Coge un aparato para medir la tensión y se lo pone en el brazo. Sakura mira ansiosa a Sasuke. Está horrible, cadavérico casi, como si llevara días sin dormir. Tiene el pelo alborotado, lleva varios días sin afeitarse y su camisa está llena de arrugas.

-¿Qué tal estás?

Ignorando a la enfermera, Sasuke se sienta en la cama lejos del alcance de Sakura.

-Confundida. Dolorida. Y tengo hambre.

-¿Hambre? -pregunta y parpadea sorprendido.

Sakura asiente.

-¿Qué quieres comer?

-Cualquier cosa. Sopa.

-Señorito Uchiha, necesita la aprobación de la doctora antes de darle nada de comer a la señorita.

Sasuke la mira de manera impasible por un momento y después sale de la habitación pidiendo a Choji, que estaba con Ino y Sai esperando fuera, que fuera a comprar sopa de pollo a Sakura.

Ino se sobresaltó al oír, lo que Sasuke le pidió asi que entro como una bala en la habitación. Y ahí estaba, Sakura, medio tumbada en su cama moviéndose y con los ojos abiertos.

Ino se acercó a ella llorando y esta la miraba apunto de llorar también, pero sonrió.

-Frentona, te he echado de menos -Decía Ino entre lágrimas abrazando a Sakura.

-Y yo a ti cerda .-Respondió Sakura abrazándola y riendo mientras le caía alguna que otra lágrima.

Ino se separó de Sakura y se sentó a su lado mientras que Sai entraba en la habitación tranquilamente saludando a Sakura con las cejas.

La enfermera mira a todos los que entraron en la habitación con el ceño fruncido pero no dijo nada ya que sabía que nadie la escucharía.

-Su presión sanguínea esta normal, señorita Haruno. Llamaré a la doctora.- Remueve el tensiómetro y sin otra palabra, sale de la habitación, irradiando desaprobación.

Ino y Sai salieron de la habitación para ir a la aldea e informar al resto de compañeros, que fueron a visitarla a menudo, de que Sakura ya había despertado.

Sasuke y Sakura se volvieron a quedar solos en la habitación y se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

-Creo que enfadaste a la enfermera .-Dijo Sakura rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

-Tengo ese efecto en las mujeres -Sonríe

Sakura se ríe pero se detiene al sentir el dolor que irradiaba en su pecho.

-Si lo causas.

-Oh Sakura, am...- Y Sasuke se cayó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de decirle

-¿Huh?

-Hmp

Sakura se quedó sin palabras, no sabía que acababa de pasar, estaban hablando cómodamente pero de repente todo se volvió silencioso por algo que no terminó de decir Sasuke.

La enfermera regresa con una jarra de agua. Ambos la miran entrar, pero dejan de mirarla a ella y se empiezan a mirar entre ellos dos, mientras que la enfermera Naomi le sirve un vaso de agua a Sakura.

-A pequeños sorbos -Advirtió la enfermera Naomi.

Sakura bebía y disfrutaba de como el agua fría le pasaba por la garganta e iba refrescandola por completo.

-He pasado un infierno desde el domingo.

¿domingo?

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-Es casi jueves, llevas mas de veinticuatro horas inconsciente

Oh

-¿Y Naruto e Hinata? ¿No volvieron aún?

-No, aún no, volverán mañana.¿Cómo sabías que se habían ido? -Preguntó Sasuke extrañado

-Me lo dijo Hinata mientras me abrazaba, ¿por qué crees que me dijo gracias? .-Vaciló Sakura sonriendo

Sasuke se quedó pálido, ¿entonces ella escuchaba todo? Sabía que yo estaba con ella todo el tiempo

-Gracias Sasuke-kun, gracias por haberte preocupado por mi y haberte quedado conmigo hasta que me despertará .-Dijo Sakura mirando al suelo ya que le daba vergüenza mirarle a los ojos.

-Hmp .-Dice con su famosisimo monosílabo pero sonríe

Sakura levanta la vista y le ve sonriendo tiernamente, pero enseguida Sasuke fastidia de nuevo toda la magia.

-Sólo me preocupé de la dueña de la casa.

-Meh .-Respondió Sakura fastidiada, pero sonrío sabiendo que no era solo por eso. -Sasuke, que sepas que en algunos momentos podía sentir como me agarrabas la mano pidiendo que vuelva, yo lo intentaba pero mi cuerpo no respondía, te escuchaba preocupado hablar con Tsunade preguntándole que cuándo volvería y por qué seguía inconsciente...estuve escuchando en algunos momentos .-Dijo Sakura sonriendole.

Sasuke se quedó callado y pálido en un instante.

-¿Y-y qué mas escuchaste? -Preguntó nervioso

-No mucho, ¿por qué? -Sakura extrañada no sabía que le pasaba a Sasuke

Sasuke dedució que no le escuchaba cuando se le confesaba, así que le tranquilizó.

Llamaron a la puerta y era Choji con una bandeja con la sopa de pollo caliente para Sakura

-Bienvenida Sakura, perdón por tardar en traerte pero es que me entretuve en un restaurante comiendo un poco de carne, tienes que ir a probarlo, te invitaré algún día cuando salgas de este lugar de enfermos. -Decía Choji con humor.

Sakura se rió, pero se detuvo ya que su pecho le empezó a doler de nuevo.

Sasuke sonrió al verla reír de nuevo, el amaba el sonido de sus risas y le encantaba poder volver a oírla reír.

-¿Y Sasori? Dime que no se ha ido .-Decía Sakura tristemente.

Sasuke y Choji se miraron un minuto y volvieron a mirar a Sakura.

Choji no quería ver a Sakura triste así que le dejó su bandeja en sus piernas y salió de la habitación.

Sakura bajó la vista sabiendo que Sasori la volvió a abandonar.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo miró a Sakura que lentamente bajaba la mirada hacía el plato y lo contemplaba.

Entró Tsunade a toda velocidad, se notaba que había corrido solo para ver a su ex alumna preferida volver a la vida.

-Oh Sakura... -Tsunade la abrazó fuertemente haciendo que Sakura hiciera un gesto de dolor, que Sasuke vió perfectamente.

-Cuidado que le haces daño .-Dijo friamente Sasuke.

-Oh sí, perdona Sakura, te voy a examinar

-Vale

Tsunade empieza a examinarla a conciencia poniéndole una luz en los ojos, haciendo que le presione los dedos y después le toca la nariz cerrando primero un ojo y después el otro. Seguidamente comprueba todos sus reflejos. Su voz es suave y su contacto, amable; tiene forma de tratarla muy cálida. La enfermera Naomi se une a Tsunade y se ocupan de mi. Es difícil concentrarse en Tsunade, en la enferma y en Sasuke al mismo tiempo.

Tsunade comprueba el estado de las costillas de la pelirrosa, presionando con los dedos de forma tentativa pero con firmeza, hago un gesto de dolor.

-Solo es una contusión, no hay fisura ni rotura. Has tenido mucha suerte Sakura.

Sakura frunce el ceño, ¿Suerte? No es precisamente la palabra que utilizaría. Sasuke también la mira fijamente. Mueve los labios para decirle algo a Sakura, que era "loca".

-Te voy a recetar algunos analgésicos. Los necesitarás para las costillas y para el dolor de cabeza que seguro que tienes. Pero todo parece estar bien. Te sugiero que duermas un poco. Veremos cómo se encuentra por la mañana, si está bien puede que te dejé irse a casa ya.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama

Se oye un golpecito en la puerta y entra Ino y junto a ella Tenten, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Shino y por último Sai.

Todos la abrazaron y eso produjo que a Sakura se le saltaran las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Sabía que volverías .-Dijo Shikamaru

-Oh Shikamaru... -Dijo Sakura empezando a llorar.

Todos miraban y felicitaban a Sakura por volver a despertar.

Dos horas más tarde todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, menos Sasuke, el se quedó con Sakura, no se separaba de ella.

-Debería descansar, señorita Haruno .-Dijo la enfermera Naomi, mirando impasible a Sasuke,

Sasuke asintió.

-¿Te vas? .- Exclamó y con miedo. No quería que Sasuke se fuera..

-Si piensas que tengo intención de perderte de vista, Sakura, lo llevas claro .- Respondió Sasuke, haciendo suspirar de alivio a Sakura.

Naomi resopla y se acerca para recolocarle las almohadas de modo que pueda tumbarse.

-Buenas noches, señorita Haruno .- Le dice, y con una última mirada de censura a Sasuke, se va.

Él levantó una ceja a la vez que ella cerraba la puerta.

-Parece que no le caigo bien a la enfermera

Sasuke esta de pie junto a la cama con aspecto cansado. A pesar de que Sakura quería que se quedará, sabía que debería convencerle para que se fuera a casa.

-Tú también necesitas descansar, Sasuke. Vete a casa. Pareces agotado.

-No te voy a dejar. Dormiré en el sillón.

Sakura le mira con el ceño fruncido y después se gira para quedar de lado.

-Duerme conmigo Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke frunce el ceño.

-No, no puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

-No quiero hacerte daño

-No me vas a hacer daño. Por favor Sasuke-kun

-Tienes puesta una vía.

-Sasuke, por favor...

Sasuke mira a Sakura y se ve que se siente tentado.

-Por favor... -Sakura levanta las mantas y le invitó a entrar en la cama.

-¡A la mierda!

Se quita los zapatos y los calcetines y sube con cuidado a la cama a su lado. La rodea con el brazo y ella apoya la cabeza sobre su pecho. Sasuke le da un beso en el pelo y Sakura se sonroja.

-No creo que a la enfermera Naomi le vaya a gustar nada esto .-Susurra Sasuke con complicidad.

Sakura suelta una risita pero tiene pero que parar por el dolor.

-No me hagas reír, me duele

-Oh, pero me en...gusta ese sonido .-dice sin darse cuenta, ya no es capaz de controlar sus palabras ni sus actos.

Sakura no podía dejar de sonrojarse.

Sakura se quedó dormida en los brazos de Sasuke y él le acariciaba el cabello y se quedó dormido junto a ella.


	7. Chapter 6 : Reencuentros sorpresa

Capítulo 6: Reencuentro sorpresa

La boca de la enfermera Naomi está fruncida, y sus brazos cruzados con hostilidad.

Sakura pone su dedo es sus labios.

-Por favor, déjelo dormir -dice en voz baja, entornando los ojos ante la luz de la mañana.

-Esta es tu cama. No la suya -dice con severidad.

-Dormí mejor porque él estaba aquí.- Insistió, corriendo a la defensa de su compañero.

Sasuke se mueve, y la enfermera Naomi y Sakura se congelan.

Él murmura en sueños. -No me toques. Nunca más. Sólo Sakura.

Sakura frunce el ceño. Pocas veces le a oído hablar a Sasuke en sueños. Es cierto que puede ser debido a que duerme menos que Sakura. Sólo que lo ha oído hablar en sus pesadillas.

Sus brazos se tensan alrededor de Sakura apretándola, y ella hace una mueca de dolor.

-Señorita Haruno... -La enfermera Naomi frunce el ceño.

-Por favor -Sakura le ruega.

Ella niega con la cabeza, se vuelve sobre sus talones y se va, mientras que Sakura se acurruca contra Sasuke otra vez.

Cuando Sakura se despierta, Sasuke no está por ningún lado. El sol está entrando a través de las ventanas, y ahora puede apreciar realmente la habitación. Sakura no las notó en la noche anterior, pero vio unas hermosas flores ocupando gran parte de la habitación. Varios ramos de flores.

Un suave golpe la distrae y se asoma Kakashi.

Él resplandece cuando la ve despierta.

-¿Puedo entrar? .-Pregunta

-Claro.

Camina dentro de la habitación y hacia Sakura.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

Sakura asiente con la cabeza, y se posa sobre el borde de la cama, tomándole la mano de la pelirrosa.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, dolorida, pero mejor.

-¿Te dieron la medicación para el dolor?

-Algo asi

-Bueno ¿dónde está Sasuke?

-No lo sé, cuándo me desperté, él se había ido.

-No debe de estar muy lejos, estoy seguro. No te dejó mientras estabas inconsciente .-Le confesó guiñándole un ojo, bueno el ojo que no tiene tapado.

-Lo sé .-Añadió sonriendo y bajando la mirada

-Esta un poco enfadado contigo, como debe ser -Kakashi sonríe, se nota aunque tenga tapada su boca.

-Sasuke-kun siempre esta enfadado conmigo.

-¿Lo está? -Kakashi vuelve a sonreír, esta vez se notaba más, complacido, como si eso fuera una buena noticia.

-¿Naruto a vuelto con Hinata?

-Sí acaban de volver, han ido a casa a dejar las cosas para venir a verte. -Kakashi se da golpecitos en la cabeza .- Ups, eso no tenía que decirtelo, se supone que sería una sorpresa.

Sakura se ríe, pero tiene que parar ya que sus costillas empezaban a quejarse.

-Bueno Sakura, te dejo, tengo que irme, cuídate .- Kakashi se levanta y se va dándole un beso en la frente, fue un beso que a Sakura la hizo sentirse bien y eso le recordó el beso que su padre le daba cada vez que ella se ponía enferma.

Sakura levantó la vista hacía él, y empezó a parpadear sus lágrimas, de repente abrumada, y él le acaricia la mejilla con cariño. Después se vuelve sobre sus talones y se va. Sakura estuvo apunto de decirle que no se fuera, ya que le recordó tanto a su padre que no quiso que el se fuera y la dejara sola.

Sakura se sentía sucia, así que decidió darse una ducha. Sakura se levantaba con cautela de la cama. Se sentía mas aliviada al ver que podía mantenerse mas estable sobre sus pies. A pesar de haber dormido con Sasuke, ella se sentía bien y renovada. La cabeza le dolía todavía, pero era un dolor que podía soportar. Sakura esta rígida y dolorida pero sólo necesita una ducha.

Sakura se dirigía al baño.

-¡Sakura! -Gritó Sasuke.

-Estoy en el baño Sasuke-kun .-Le respondió al terminar de cepillarse los dientes. Eso la hacía sentirse mejor. Sakura ignoraba su reflejo en el espejo ya que estaba echa un zombie casi.

Sakura salio del baño y vio a Sasuke sentado junto a la cama, sosteniendo una bandeja con comida. Se ha transformado. Vestido totalmente de negro, afeitado, duchado y se ve bien descansado.

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun

-Hmp, te traigo el desayuno.

Eso a Sakura la hizo tan feliz, Sasuke-kun ¿preocupándose por ella? No es verdad, todo es un sueño ¿no? No, no es un sueño.

Sakura empieza a soltar risitas que hace que Sasuke la miré con preocupación.

-¿Sakura te encuentras mal? Podemos llamar a la enfermera Naomi si eso eh .-Dijo Sasuke señalando la puerta con humor.

Sakura dejo de reírse y se tapó la cara de la vergüenza que sentía.

Ese idiota de Sasuke siempre haciendo que se ruborice. Algún día Sakura se vengara de cada rubor que él le provoco.

Sakura empezó a andar por la habitación con una gran sonrisa pegada en su cara. Parecía un bebé aprendiendo a caminar por primera vez. Eso a Sasuke le daba mucha risa que no pudo contenerse y empezó a carcajearse en sus narices. Sakura le mira alzando una ceja y empieza a poner morritos, Sasuke seguía riéndose pero esta vez de lo tierna que estaba.

Unos minutos después entró Tsunade por la puerta y declara a Sakura que puede salir del hospital. Esa noticia produce alivio a ambos que se miraron sonrientes.

-Sakura, querida tendrás que estar pendiente de cualquier desmejora con los dolores de cabeza o visión borrosa. Si esto ocurre, tendrás que volver al hospital de inmediato, ¿entiendes?

Sakura asiente con la cabeza, tratando de contener la alegría por volver a su casa.

Tsunade le dio unas pastillas para el dolor, bueno paracetamol para ser exactos.

Sakura y Sasuke llegaron a casa.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Sasori, su hermano, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Rock Lee, Shikamaruu, Hanabi, Neji y Choji. Todos le felicitaron, era una sorpresa como una mini fiesta sorpresa por salir del hospital.

Eso hizo que Sakura se emocionara, Sasuke la abrazó y le plantó un casto beso en la frente. Sakura no pudo contener sus lágrimas y abrazó a Sasuke y a Naruto que se unió a ellos, después se unió Hinata y con ella Ino, y después de ellas dos, fueron todos. Fue un gran abrazó. Sakura se sentía querida.

Cuando rompieron el abrazo empezaron a hablar entre ellos, Sakura fue a hablar con Sasori quien no la dejo hablar, solo le pidió que disfrutara de su primer día en casa, ella asintió sonrió.

Pusieron música y disfrutaron de la larga tarde de bienvenida.

Mientras que en otro lugar.

-Nee Karin, ¿por qué huimos de la aldea?

-Yo que sé, pregúntaselo a Juugo, él a sido el que se a puesto pesado con salir de la aldea.

Suigetsu no dijo nada. Se quedó callado contemplando a Karin que se le adelantó unos cuantos metro mas.

Juugo iba muy rápido, no miraba un sitio fijo, parecía estar alertado por si pasaba algo.

Karin solo pensaba en Sasuke, le dejaron en la aldea y se fueron. No era justo para ella.

En la misión de Sai, Tenten, y Kiba.

-Sigo sin entender por qué tenemos que cuidar de un anciano, no es nadie importante...nadie le echaría de menos. -Dijo friamente Sai.

-Vaaaaya Sai, tú tienes un corazón tan grande que no te cabe en el pecho eeh .-Respondió irónicamente Tenten

Kiba se quedó callado, no quería perder los nervios con el tío raro. ¿Por qué tenía que compartir con él la misión?

-Kiba-kun ¿te pasa algo? .-Preguntó Tenten

-No nada. -Respondió Kiba

Sai solo le soltó una mirada vacilante, sabía que le molestaba su presencia.

Kiba le devolvió la mirada, pero un tanto amenazante.

Tenten sentía la tensión que se empezaba a formar en el ambiente y decidió romper el silencio.

-Es una pena no poder haber asistido a la fiesta de bienvenida de Sakura ¿no? -Preguntó Tenten

-A mi me da igual, ni que fuera algo muy importante. -Respondió Sai sin mirarla

Kiba perdió los nervios con su último comentario. ¿Es qué acaso le daba igual que su compañera viviera?

Kiba se detuvo y con él Tenten y Sai.

-¿Qué pasa Kiba? ¿Has perdido a tú perro y no puedes vivir sin él? .-Preguntó vacilante Sai.

-¡Sai! Pensé que no eras de faltar el respeto, ¡discúlpate! -Se quejó Tenten

-No hace falta que se disculpe, si es un capullo desde fábrica, pues que se joda. -Respondió Kiba ofendido.

Su perro estaba enfermo y lo dejó en casa con su hermana.

Sai empezó a reírse ante su comentario y se fue continuando su camino a la misión dejando atrás a Tenten y Kiba.

-No te preocupes Kiba, habrá tenido un mal día y lo a pagado contigo. -Intentó animarle

-El día apenas a empezado .-Respondió Kiba y continuó dejando a Tenten

-Esta misión me va a costar mucha paciencia .- Se dijo a si misma y suspiro.

Tenten les alcanzó pero esta vez no dijo nada, sabía que todo estaba tenso entre ellos y no quiso que la golpearan o algo parecido.

Pasaron 5 minutos en silencio por el camino y estaban en completo silencio hasta que se escuchó como Kiba se empezaba a reír y a los pocos segundos le acompañaba Sai. Los dos empezaron a reírse y se detuvieron, no tenían fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, asi que se sentaron en el suelo y se reían.

-O-oye chicos ¿estáis bien? -Preguntó Tenten desencajada de lo que acababa de pasar.

Los chicos no podían parar de reír.

-Vale, ya en serio, paren de reírse me estáis hartando .-Empezó a amenazar Tenten.

Los chicos dejaban de reír lentamente ya que sabían como era Tenten enfadada.

-Explicarme que acaba de pasar

-Todo era una broma, para acortar el camino, ya sabes Kiba entre risas

Sai comenzó a reírse de nuevo y Kiba le acompañó.

Tenten furiosa les empieza a sacudir brutamente. Cuando Tenten terminó, sonrió satisfecha y continuó con el camino y mientras tanto Kiba y Sai la seguían lentamente quejándose del dolor que sentían.

Tenten se detuvo, esperó a que ellos la alcanzaran. -La próxima vez, escoger bien a quién le vais a hacer una bromita de las vuestras . -Dijo Tenten levantando el puño. -Bueno eso si no queréis salir heridos, como ahora .-Avisó Tenten antes de darles una bofetada a cada uno y continuar su camino.

Los chicos solo se quejaban, y la siguieron.

Los tres llegaron a una pequeña cabaña donde se alojaron toda la noche para descansar. Y una mujer encantadora trató a Kiba y Sai, que tenían los ojos hinchados como balones de playa.

La fiesta de Sakura acabó, todos le dieron un abrazó y le daban la bienvenida de nuevo.

Sólo quedaron Sasuke, Naruto y Sasori.

Sakura abrazó a Sasori, y este le devolvía el abrazo mientras le olía el pelo.

Sasori no podía esconder que echaba de menos a su hermanita, pero sabía que si se quedaba con ella Itachi y Tobi irían a por ella.

-Sasori quédate a dormir con nosotros, y mañana podríamos hablar y recuperar un poco del tiempo perdido. -Pidió Sakura con una enorme sonrisa encima.

Sasori no podía arruinarle la noche con las típicas palabras de "lo siento mucho pero debo irme" así se quedó callado, se le hacía difícil tener que despedirse de nuevo de su hermanita.

Sasuke y Naruto se fueron a la otra habitación y jugaron a la consola, era un poco tarde para jugar pero se les antojó antes de tener que irse a dormir.

-Nee Sasori...responde...por favor.. -Suplicó Sakura empezando a bajar la mirada.

-Lo siento...Sakura... -Decía Sasori sin poder continuar, él se quería quedar, pero si quería proteger a su hermanita tenía que afrontarlo.

-Al menos explícame qué pasa, el por qué nunca estás aquí conmigo .-Pidió Sakura.

Sasori suspiró y decidió contarle una parte para que lo entendiera y no le doliera tanto que su propio hermano mayor la deje sola sin ninguna explicación.

-Verás... -Dijo dirigiéndose al sofá para sentarse y mientras le cogía de la mano a su hermanita y la arrastraba con él. -Si me voy es para protegerte.

-¿De quién?

-De un compañero.

-Dime su nombre, y estaré alerta, no tendrás que protegerme

-Se llama Itachi, Uchiha Itachi .-Sólo le dio ese nombre para que no estuviera alerta toda su vida ya que Itachi estaba lejos de ella, pero sin duda Tobi no tanto, él estaba más cerca, en realidad no sabía dónde estaba pero sabia que estaba cerca a comparación de Itachi.

Sakura palideció al igual que Naruto que escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta. Pobre Naruto el solo quería ir al baño y acabo escuchando algo que no debía, y sobretodo sobre el hermano mayor de su compañero.

-Pe-pero ese es el hermano mayor de Sasuke .-Dijo Sakura, intentando no creerse lo que le dijo su hermano.

Sasori se quedó callado. Él no sabia que Itachi tenía un hermano menor, y sobretodo no sabia que ese hermano estaba viviendo en la misma casa que Sakura.

Sasori se empezó a preocupar, pero se tranquilizó.

-¿Y Sasuke...cómo te trata? .-Preguntó para dejarse claro que Sasuke no es como su hermano

-Bueno, es frío no habla mucho, pero en estos días me trato muy bien cuando estaba inconsciente.

Eso le hizo sentirse aliviado.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó Sakura al verle aliviado.

-Es bueno saberlo.

Sakura le miró con una mirada interrogatoria que Sasori intentaba desviar ya que no le gustaba eso.

-Bueno hermanita .-Dijo levantándose del sofá, y antes de poder hablar.

-No te vayas, por favor... -Le interrumpió

-Debo hacerlo...

Sakura bajó la mirada, se levantó y le abrazó fuertemente. Sasori la abrazó y le dió un beso en la cabeza mientras Sakura hundía su cabeza en su cuerpo y sollozaba.

Sakura le soltó después de largos minutos y Sasori la miró tiernamente.

Sasuke y Naruto asomaban sus cabezas por la puerta contemplando la escena que tenían delante.

-Pobre Sakura-chan .-Dijo Naruto en voz baja

-Hmp, calla dobe, ¿es que quieres que nos pillen?

Naruto se cayó y siguió mirando junto con Sasuke.

-Onii-chan...

-Himoto...

Sasori le dio otro pequeño beso en la frente, le secó las lágrimas que caían sobre las rosadas mejillas de su hermanita.

Ambos sabían que no se volverían a ver durante un largo tiempo, por no decir años.

La última vez que se vieron sin contar esta y la del hospital, bueno Sasori vio a Sakura, fue hace 6 años cuando su padre murió. Desde entonces Sasori despareció y no lo volvió a ver hasta ahora. Sakura no quería volver a perderle pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Ella sabia que si el se quedaba a dormir, por la mañana antes de que nadie se despertará el habría desaparecido y no podría despedirse de él.

Sakura no hizo mas intentos de que se quedará ya que sabia que por mucho que lo intentará se iría igual, solo que tenía dos formas de irse, despidiéndose como ahora o sin despedirse y sentir más dolor.

-Sé que por mucho que insista te irás... con o sin despedirte...y realmente prefiero despedirme .-Dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Sasori no dijo nada, asi que eso significaba que era verdad.

-Adiós himoto, cuídate -Le dio un beso y se dirigía a la salida, pero Sakura le abrazó de nuevo, pero esta vez él estaba de espaldas.

Naruto empezó a llorar, sus lágrimas caían descontroladamente por sus mejillas. Sasuke solo miraba atentamente.

-Adiós nii-chan... -Y le soltó.

Sasori no se volvió para darle un abrazó o algo, sólo se fue, para que ese dolor sentimental entre hermanos desapareciera cuanto antes y Sakura pudiera irse a dormir.

Sakura vio como su hermano salia por la puerta, y al ver como la cerraba y su cuerpo desaparecía se cayó al suelo y lloró como el mismo día en el que su padre murió.

Naruto iba a salir a abrazar a Sakura, pero Sasuke se lo impidió.

-Déjala sola. -Dijo seriamente sin quitarle ojo de encima. -Deja que saque todo su dolor, y luego iremos.

Naruto asintió y se fue con Sasuke a la habitación de nuevo.

-Oye teme...que me acordé...de una cosa .-Dijo empezando a temblar

-¿Hmp?

-Antes...quería ir al baño...pero me entretuve escuchando su conversación... -Y Naruto empezaba a poner caras que parecía que se iba a mear encima

-¡Oye teme vete al baño! ¡Yo no quiero aquí una sorpresa desagradable!

-La sorpresa desagradable sería que me hiciera caca.

Sasuke puso cara de desagrado y Naruto empezó a reírse, no siempre se veía esa cara.

Las risas no eran buenas cuando alguien quería mear, así que a Naruto...bueno...se le escapó..esto bueno, se le escapó el pis.

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil viendo como salía un líquido amarillo por sus pantalones.

Sasuke miraba al suelo al rededor de Naruto, había un líquido que le estaba incomodando.

-Naruto. -Dijo Sasuke tratando de controlarse y sonar tranquilo. Eso hizo que a Naruto se le pusieran los pelos de punta. -Esto, lo vas a limpiar tú, meón.

Naruto se quedó callado, incómodo rezando para que Sasuke se fuera para poder moverse.

Sasuke salió de la habitación evitando pisar el pis del dobe meón, parece que a partir de hoy Naruto iba a tener un nuevo apodo.

Sasuke se fue a por Sakura, ya había pasado un rato desde que la dejaron sola, ya era hora de que sintiera compañía, mientras que el idiota de Naruto limpiara su meada.

-Sakura.. -Dijo en voz baja

Sakura le miró y le sonrió, Sasuke sabia que era una falsa sonrisa, solo lo hacía para que se pensará que estaba bien.

-Sakura, no me sonrías de esa forma, no soy Naruto el meón, soy Sasuke, y sabes que a mi ese tipo de sonrisas no me gustan.

Sakura en ese instante dejo de sonreír mostrando como se sentía en verdad.

-Sasuke-kun... -Dijo antes de ponerse a sollozar de nuevo

Sasuke la abrazó y le intentaba transmitir calor.

Naruto se había puesto a fregar el suelo, no era lo suyo, no sabia como limpiarlo y sin siquiera mojar la fregona empezó a fregar, y lo que él hacía en verdad era esparcir el pis por toda la habitación.

Después de limpiar se metió al baño se limpió y después se cambió. Dejo su pantalón meado en el suelo del baño, como un autentico guarro, menos mal que había cuatro baños, uno en la habitación de Sakura, otro en la de Sasuke, otro en la de Naruto y el último en el pasillo, que era para invitados.

Naruto fue donde estaba Sakura y vio a Sasuke abrazándola, sabia que no tenía que interrumpirles pero Sakura también era su amiga y también estuvo enamorado de ella cuando eran pequeños, como lo estaba Sasuke, solo que a él aún le dura ese amor.

Naruto se unió a abrazarles y Sakura sonrió, pero esta vez fue una sonrisa sincera.

Se quedaron así un rato mas y después se separaron.

Al separarse sintieron frío, estaban tan calientitos los tres juntos que al separarse el frío les aplastó.

Cada uno se fue a la entrada de su habitación y antes de entrar se echaron las últimas miradas y sonrisas.

-Buenas noches chicos, y gracias .-Dijo antes de meterse a su cuarto sonriendo.

Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa aun sabiendo que Sakura no le vería. Naruto se metió a la habitación a la vez que Sakura y después se metió Sasuke.

Fue un día largo, lleno de sorpresas y emociones.


	8. Chapter 7: Cariño materno

_** Capítulo 7: Cariño Materno **_

En el hospital de Konoha, Sakura se encontraba trabajando, a pesar de algún que otro dolor que sentía en sus costillas, todo estaba bien.

Tsunade la llamó para que fuera a su despacho en el hospital, mientras que Naruto se encontraba trabajando en la mansión Hokage.

Cuando Sakura acabó con su paciente se dirigió al despacho, para ver porque Tsunade quería verla de inmediato.

-¿Tsunde-sama? -Preguntó

-Sí Sakura, pasa, adelante.

-¿Por qué quería verme? ¿Hice algo mal?

-Sí

Sakura palideció en ese momento, pensando en que es lo que había hecho y porque no se acordaba.

-No te alimentas de forma adecuada, te falta hierro.

-¿Quieres decir que soy anémica? -Preguntó Sakura con preocupación, sabia que si tenia anemia no podría ir a mas misiones, y quedaría en Konoha sola mientras que sus otros compañeros están fuera, eso no podría soportarlo.

-Sí Sakura, se que te preocupa el no poder ir a mas misiones -Adivinó con su gran don de leer la mente de las personas que tiene delante. -Pero no te puedes arriesgar.

-Pero Tsunade-sama, no puedo quedarme en Konohagakure, mientras que mis compañeros puedan estar arriesgando sus vidas en misiones, y yo no podría ayudarles, además son ninja médico, no me podría pasar nada.

Tsunade solo miraba a Sakura, esta estaba llena de preocupación, ella quería ir de misiones con sus dos grandes compañeros, el estar lejos de Sasuke por un tiempo se le hacía difícil de aceptar.

-Por favor Tsunade-sama, sabes que puedo cuidarme sola .-Añadió Sakura, y se dio cuenta de que eso no solucionó nada, más bien pareció empeorarlo.

-Eso le dijiste a tu compañera Ino, y acabaste al borde de la pulmonía, por no decir de la muerte.

Sakura bajó la vista, era cierto, le dijo a Ino que podría cuidarse sola, y no acabo como parecía decir.

-Fue un descuido, confié en Juugo.

-Confiaste en alguien que no conocías de nada, por que le guste la naturaleza no tiene que ser una buena persona, y creo que me dijeron de que te advirtieron sobre él y sus compañeros.

Sakura no dijo nada, estaba asumiendo que se quedaría en Konoha hasta curarse de la anemia, y eso no era muy agradable ya que el tiempo de cura era largo.

-Por favor Tsunade-sama, quiero seguir misiones con mis compañeros.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?, aun no os he mandado ninguna misión.

-Me preocupa no poder estar con mis compañeros, les quiero y siempre hemos estado haciendo misiones juntos, no podría soportar el quedarme aquí.

-Entiendo -dijo tocándose la barbilla, mientras que Sakura se abrazaba a si misma, empezaba a sentir el frío de la negación .- Te permitiré ir a misiones, siempre que te lleves unas pastillas de hierro.

Sakura se soltó de su propio abrazo y miro a la Hokage.

-Sí Sakura, te permito ir, pero mi condición es que te tomes estas pastillas .-Tsunade se sacó un botecito de pastillas y se las entregó a Sakura .- Cada vez que te sientas mareada, que no puedes respirar bien y empieces a ver borroso, tómate una.

Sakura asintió, se sentía aliviada de poder seguir con sus compañeros en misiones, lo que no le gustó fuera que tuviese que tomarse unas pastillas. ¿Qué les diría a sus compañeros si la ven tomándose una pastilla? Claro que no la verían, no lo permitiría, no tenía ganas de que fuera interrogada y ellos mismos le prohibiera ir a las misiones, sobre todo por Naruto, que él si que podría hacerlo. Por una vez a Sakura no le hacía gracia que Naruto fuera Hokage.

-Ya puedes ir a casa, te dejo el resto del día libre.

-Ha-hai

Sakura se despidió de la Gondaime y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió a su propio despacho, dejó su bata, cogió el bote de las pastillas que estaban en uno de los bolsillos de la bata y se fue.

Llegó lo mas rápido a casa de Hinata, necesitaba hablar con ella sobre el tema, no podía aceptar tener anemia.

Cuando llego encontró a Hanabi, ya que a Hinata le asignaron una misión esta mañana mientras ella trabajaba.

Sakura fue en busca de Ino pero también le asignaron otra misión por la mañana. Fue en busca de Tenten y también pero a ella ayer.

Sakura empezó a agobiarse, ella quería contarlo y no podía, ninguna de sus amigas estaba en la aldea. Quiso volver al hospital pero no podía ya que la Gondaime la vería en ese estado y ahí si que la apartaría de las misiones durante una temporada.

Sakura volvió a su casa se tumbó, y empezó a pensar en cómo podría ocultar a sus compañeros las pastillas, y asi sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu estaban escondidos en la guarida de Orochimaru, que este fue asesinado por Sasori, ya que se entero de lo que tenia planeado hacer con su hermana pequeña.

-Oye Juugo, ¿nos vas a decir algún día porqué nos has echo huir de la aldea así como así? - pregunto Suigetsu sin paciencia, no lo entendía y no entender cosas se le hace una pesadilla.

-No te interesa, tenemos que hablar con Tobi ahora mismo.

-No va a estar, estará con su zetsu blanco buscando información de la pelirrosa esa del hospital, seguro - Dijo Suigetsu tapándose la boca por haber dicho que no debía.

- ¿Cómo que buscando información? ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué? -Dijo Juugo con los ojos abiertos como platos al máximo, ¿Por qué sobre Sakura? No tiene sentido.

- Para matarla, supongo, nos lo dijo el día en el que te fuiste y no volviste hasta muy tarde, dijo que preferiría contar el plan cuando estuvieras delante... - Dijo Suigetsu antes de que le cayera un puñetazo en la cabeza por parte de Karin, estaba contando cosas que no debería ya que se encargaría de hacerlo Tobi, al menos Karin le interrumpió antes de contar lo mas importante.

- Cállate palurdo .-Espetó Karin. -Bueno ¿nos vas a contar por qué habíamos huido de la aldea o no? -Preguntó impaciente

- No, no os importa.

-Sí en verdad sí, hemos huido de la aldea, como si hubieras echo algo malo -dijo Suigetsu intentando sonsacarle la verdad

-Os lo diré luego - dijo Juugo para ver si se libraba por un tiempo de ellos y podía buscar tranquilamente a Tobi.

Karin y Suigetsu alzaron su ceja derecha como si no se lo creyeran, pero no dijeron nada, lo dejaron pasar mientras que Juugo salia de la habitación para buscar a Tobi , que se le complicaría cosa mala ya que había cientos de habitaciones en esa guarida y seria casi infinito ponerse a buscar en cada una de las habitaciones.

-Vas a tardar media vida en encontrarle, sobretodo seria fastidioso ponerse a buscarlo y que siquiera este en la guarida - dijo Suigetsu siguiéndolo

Karin solo miraba y les siguió, ofrecía su ayuda de una forma muy especial.

Sakura despertó de su pequeña siesta, pasó como una hora desde que se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta, recordó que tenia que tomarse unas pastillas cada vez que sienta un bajón. Sasuke entró por la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió a hablar con Sakura, parecía estar mas serio de lo normal.

-Sakura, se que tú y tu hermano hablasteis de mi hermano.

Sakura palideció al instante, no sabia como decírselo, y ahora que lo sabe, tampoco sabe quien se lo a dicho y como admitirlo.

Sakura solo asintió y se quedo callada esperando a que él el dijera otra cosa para evitar decir algo que no deba

-Sé que mi hermano esta pensando algo en hacer contigo.

Sakura se volvió a palidecer pero esta vez ya era por el efecto de la anemia, empezó a marearse pero no dijo nada, no quiso que Sasuke se diera cuenta.

-¿Cómo te enteráste de eso? -Pregunto en el pequeño hilillo de voz que le quedaba, no podía hablar se le hacia complicado y su vista empezó a ser amarilla y anaranjada.

-Eso no importa ahora. -Dijo Sasuke pensando en el pelirubio que fue él quién contó a Sasuke todo lo que escuchó. - Pero de todas formas, no dejaré que te toque. -Dijo por ultimo antes de levantarse e irse de la habitación para dirigirse a su cuarto para darse un baño.

Sakura se quedo ahí sentada, sentía su cara gélida, no podía hablar casi y le costó entender a Sasuke, le escuchó como si el hubiera estado a varios metros lejos de ella, y en verdad estaban a centímetros. Sakura sacó el bote de pastillas para tomarse una antes de empeorar.

Esto de que ella fuera anémica era bastante duro.

Después de unos minutos de recuperación, Sakura decidió irse a entrenar ya que llevaba tiempo sin hacer nada, desde su incidente con Juugo y el trabajo, no hacia llegar al terreno de entrenamiento especial donde solo entrenaban Sasuke, Naruto y ella, hubo una pequeña ráfaga de viento que pasó por ella.

Esa ráfaga se le hizo rara, pero no pensó en ella y empezó su entrenamiento con los kunais y los shurikens.

Cuando Sakura ya estaba empezando a entrar en calor de tanto entrenar, hubo una explosión, no muy lejos de donde ella estaba entrenando, vio a Naruto saltando de tejado en tejado dirigiéndose a ese lugar y Sakura no se iba a quedar quieta y decidió ir tras él y ayudarle en lo que fuera.

Cuando le alcanzó vio detrás suyo a Sasuke que les alcanzó fácilmente ya que con el chacra en sus pies podía correr mas rápido.

Al llegar en la zona de la explosión no había nada, solo un trozo de cera blanca. De lejos se vio como se alejaba un rubio con una bata negra con nubes rojas, era Deidara de Akatsuki, pertenecía al mismo grupo que su hermano, solo que él se ocultaba con un maniquí y nadie sabia su apariencia de verdad. Sakura fue la única que le reconoció ya que ese fue uno de los mejores amigos de Sasori en la infancia y también amigo de Sakura, pero no tanto.

-Me pregunto que habrá pasado...¿alguno de vosotros sabe quien ese aquel rubio? Es del grupo Akatsuki, enemigo ya es. -Dijo Naruto preocupado. - Voy a tener que avisar a Tsunade

Sakura no dijo nada y miraba en la dirección en la que se dirigía el rubio.

-¡CUIDADO SAKURA! - Gritó Sasuke y con su velocidad la cogió y la puso a salvo.

Una segunda explosión había ocurrido, mientras que Naruto se tapaba con su bata de Hokage. Sakura asustada empezó a llorar sin darse cuenta en el torso de Sasuke, tapado por una pequeña tela que le cubría solo parte de sus pectorales.

- Sakura ¿qué te ocurre? ¿por qué lloras? -pregunto Sasuke sin entender la razón de sus lágrimas

Sakura solo negó con la cabeza sin mirarle a la cara ya que sabia que si él la seguía mirando así acabaría confesando todo.

Sasuke la bajo de sus brazos y ella se estremeció sintiendo el frío que se le quedo al separarse de Sasuke.

Naruto sorprendido empezó a mirar a su alrededor por si había otra bomba, mientras que Sasuke y Sakura estaban detrás de un gran árbol.

-¿Có-cóm-o supis-te l-lo de la b-bom-ba? -preguntó Sakura tartamudeando y sin controlar como sus lágrimas caían por su mejilla.

-Tenia el sharingan activado.

Sasuke no le dio más importancia al tema de como se dio cuenta, le preocupaba porque Sakura lloraba así, solo fue una explosión, a vivido cosas peores y no lloró, pero por esto sí, algo malo había y Sasuke lo iba a averiguar.

Sasuke agarró a Sakura del brazo fuertemente.

-¿Que te ocurre? -pregunto de una forma terrorífica que hizo estremecer a Sakura, y ella solo le miraba a los ojos con miedo y dolor.

-Sa-sasuke me ha-haces daño...suéltame por favor pidió Sakura llorando menos.

Sasuke empezó a flojear un poco pero seguía haciendo un poco de daño a Sakura.

- Sera mejor que volvamos. -dijo Naruto interrumpiendoles.

- No, nosotros nos quedamos un momento. -respondió fríamente

Naruto solo les miro con duda, sobretodo miro a Sakura que no se atrevía a mirarle, solo le bajaba la vista.

Naruto se fue con dudas pero tenia que encargarse de otros asuntos ya que era el hokage.

- Ahora que estamos solos, cuentame la razón por la que lloras, Sakura.

Sakura lo miraba al borde del llanto de nuevo.

- Sakura habla.

Ella se negó con la cabeza e intentó soltarse pero Sasuke la agarró fuertemente de nuevo para que no huyera.

-¿¡QUÉ VAS A HACERME?! ¿¡VAS A GOLPEARME COMO HIZO JUUGO?! -Gritó Sakura recordando como Juugo la trató aquella noche.

-¿¡Qué estás diciendo?! -preguntó Sasuke alterado y sorprendido por lo que dijo Sakura.

- Sasuke...suéltame...por favor... -pedía llorando

Sasuke la empezó a soltar lentamente, y cuando la soltó completamente, Sakura se cayó al suelo abrazándose y Sasuke vio las marcas de su mano en sus brazos.

- Sakura...

El sollozo de Sakura le interrumpió.

- Sakura, ¿qué te pasa? No te entiendo, porque por eso lloras.

-Ese tipo era el mejor amigo de la infancia de mi hermano...y también mio...se llama Deidara...

Sasuke se quedó callado observándola.

Las marcas de su brazo cada vez se notaban mas, Sasuke las miraba, no se dio cuenta de la cantidad de fuerza que usó, pero se arrepintió.

-Sakura...volvamos -dijo Sasuke sin mirarla

-No yo me quedo -dijo de forma fría y distante

Sasuke la miró, se dio la vuelta y se fue sin despedirse. Sakura se enfado por ver que Sasuke se fue sin despedirse al menos, pero eso es lo que quería hacerle pensar a Sakura, él no la dejaría por nada en el mundo sola sin su protección y sobretodo con su hermano mayor suelto.

Sakura empezó a correr a la dirección que Sasuke desconocía.

-Estúpido Sasuke -se decía a si misma mientras se metía entre un camino escondido.

Sasuke la seguía y la escuchaba, ya que su tono de voz no era especialmente bajo.

Al llegar a la zona se sentó en una roca y empezó a pensar en su difunto padre y en su niñez, echaba de menos a su madre, hace tiempo que no la veía y quería verla.

Sakura empezó a sonreír, tenía pensado ir a ver a su madre y olvidarse de su vida cotidiana por unos días.

Sasuke contemplaba a Sakura, ella miraba el lago y el cielo de forma nostálgica. Pasaron quizá 20 minutos hasta que Sakura decidió levantarse e irse corriendo de vuelta a la aldea. La idea de volver a ver a su madre le encantaba no podía evitarlo. Sasuke la seguía, sorprendido por la gran velocidad que había utilizado.

Al llegar a la aldea Sakura no se detuvo a descansar un momento o a saludar a los guardianes de las grandes puertas de la aldea, si no que se aferró a correr cada vez mas rápido y pedir a Tsunade que la dejara ir a ver a su madre, Sakura no aceptaría un "no " por respuesta.

Al llegar a la mansión Hokage, dónde Sakura esperaba poder encontrar a Tsunade y pedírselo, Sasuke la seguía siguiendo, pero esta vez tendría como excusa el hablar con Naruto. Eso era como un punto a favor para Sasuke, ya que así podría vigilar a Sakura más de cerca y sin tener que ocultarse mucho.

Tsunade y Naruto estaban en una habitación, hablando sobre el tema de la explosión, hasta que un sonido suave de unos nudillos golpeando la puerta les interrumpió.

-Adelante -dijeron a la vez

-Buenas tardes Tsunade-sama -saludó educadamente antes de ver a Naruto- Naruto-kun -Saludó también, pero este bufó.

-Sakura-chan, no hace falta que hagas eso conmigo .-Dijo sonriente .

-Bueno Sakura, ¿qué necesitabas? -preguntó Tsunade y en ese momento Sasuke entró por la puerta quedando detrás de Sakura, por unos centímetros. Sakura notaba la respiración de Sasuke por sus hombros y eso la hacía sonrojarse.

-Buenas tardes Sasuke ¿qué necesitas? -Preguntó Tsunade para romper el silencio que hubo en la habitación desde que él apareció.

-Hmp, hablar con Naruto.

A Naruto se le escapó una gran sonrisa de la boca.

-Oye teme, vamos a comer ramen y me cuentas todo lo que me quieras decir .-Hablaba Naruto en un tono de voz un tanto alto mientras arrastraba fuera de la habitación a Sasuke, y así llamando la atención de Tsunade, Sakura y de todos los ANBUS y senseis que pasaban por el lugar.

Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras era arrastrado, genial, ahora no podría vigilar de cerca a Sakura y no se enteraría de lo que tiene planeado.

-Y bien Sakura, ¿qué necesitabas? -Preguntó cuando salieron de la habitación.

-Quiero ir a ver a mi madre, la echo de menos, necesito que me dejes ir a verla .-Dijo Sakura sin ninguna pausa, estaba decidida a que iría a verla, con o sin el permiso de la Hokage. Tsunade se quedó mirándola, pareció dolerle lo que Sakura le pidió pero, no tenía sentido.

-Cl-claro Sakura, ve, ¿y cuándo tienes planeado ir? -Preguntó cómo si estuviera al borde del llanto.

-Esta noche, y así llegar por la mañana.

-¿Tan pronto? -Se le escapó un pequeño chillido de la garganta, parecía dolerle que se fuera, pero ¿por qué? solo era como su hija, pero nada mas, ¿a que venía tanto drama?.

-Sí, quiero verla lo antes posible. -Sakura empezaba a dudar, quería ver a su madre pero a la vez sentía en el fondo de su corazón que no podía dejar a la mujer que tenía delante, algo parecía que las unía.

-Hm, sí bueno esta vez .-dijo intentando sonar firme .-Vale, pues esta noche saldrás, te encargo a Sasuke y Naruto para que te acompañen ¿sí?

-¡No! -espetó sin previo aviso. Tsunade se quedó paralizada al oír a Sakura gritar "no", ¿es qué no quería estar acompañada? Ella sabe que puede estar en peligro, su hermano se lo dijo, pero también le dijo que la estaba protegiendo.

-¿Por qué no, Sakura? -Preguntó Tsunade con un ligero tono de enfado y curiosidad en su voz.

-Por que…no quiero que sepan que me fui a ver a mi madre -Respondió bajando la vista

-Bueno pues te encargo a otra persona, ¿qué tal Neji? creo que esta libre de misiones hoy.

-Em…si me disculpa, preferiría ir sola .-pidió con vergüenza, ¿cómo es que Sakura se atrevía a hablarle así? Nunca antes le llevó la contraria a la Gondaime.

-Sakura..¿qué estas tramando en realidad? -Preguntó alzando una ceja, todo este repentino cambio de Sakura y nerviosismo por salir de la aldea no parecía muy normal, algo había en el fondo.

-Nada, sólo quiero ir a ver a mi madre, quiero olvidar mi vida cotidiana por unos dos días, no pasaré mucho tiempo, esta noche para el camino, llegaré de día, descansare y estaré con mi madre un rato y en esa misma noche saldré de nuevo y volveré por el día. Ese plan que tenía Sakura parecía valerle, no iba a tardar mucho tiempo.

-Esta bien, ve tu sola, pero ten cuidado, -hizo una pausa- si te pasará algo…

-Estaré bien Tsunade-sama, gracias .-La interrumpió con una felicidad en sus ojos.

Tsunade la abrazó, a la pelirrosa ese abrazo le vino por sorpresa, pero no lo rechazó, le pareció un abrazo tan tierno, materno incluso que no le importaría quedarse abrazándola durante horas.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayas a preparar tú mochila para la larga noche que te espera .-Dijo la Tsunade sonriendo en forma de despedida y tristeza mezclada con dolor.

Y el abrazo caluroso, tierno y materno se rompió.

-S-sí tienes razón, gracias

Sakura se dio la vuelta y se fue para su casa y preparar su mochila. Mientras que Tsunade, intentaba confiar en Sakura y no mandar a nadie para que la proteja a sus espaldas.


	9. Capítulo 8: Primer beso violento

Capítulo 8: Primer beso violento

Sakura ya tenía lista su mochila, preparada para la larga noche que le esperaba, se quedó enfrente de la puerta, no parecía segura de dejar la aldea sin decirles nada a sus dos compañeros, pero no quería que la acompañaran y sin pensar más sobre el tema abrió la puerta y salió.

Parada en las grandes puertas de Konoha, se despidió de Sasuke y Naruto en su memoria.

-Sólo son dos días Sakura, só-lo dos días, no es para tanto .- Se decía a si misma Sakura en medio de las grandes puertas.

Respiró hondo y comenzó su camino, se le hacía duro, era extraño, sólo se iba dos días a ver a su madre, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal? ni ella lo sabía pero no se iba a quedar más tiempo para averiguarlo.

Sasuke y Naruto entraron en la casa, se sentía vacío, estaba todo oscuro, y normalmente había una luz encendida, solo la apagaban cuando se iban de misiones los tres juntos, pero no tenían ninguna.

-Oye teme, ¿tú también lo sientes? .-Preguntó Naruto encendiendo las luces y mirando por toda la casa.

-Hmp, ¿sentir qué? .-Respondió frío. Claro que lo siente, pero no se lo va a dejar notar.

Naruto le miraba intentando leer su expresión, pero no mostraba ninguna. Sasuke salió de la casa sin decir nada, mientras que Naruto sin saber que hacer se fue a jugar con la consola.

Era una noche tranquila, se notaba que los demás compañeros estaban de misiones, todo estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado para ser específicos. Sasuke sentado en un banco en un parque, mirando en la dirección donde encontró a Sakura medio muerta en aquel frío y húmedo suelo.

Sasuke se estaba poniendo malo, pensando en Sakura y en aquel día en el que su peor pesadilla se hacía realidad. De repente se puso de pie de un salto, no podía seguir sentado ahí. De camino de vuelta a casa se encontró con Tsunade que hablaba con Kakashi, estaban en frente de la mansión Hokage, al parecer se despedían, se dieron un abrazo corto ya que Sasuke apareció por delante sin cortarse ni un poco.

-Tsunade ¿dónde está Sakura? -Preguntó sin mirar a Kakashi, sólo a Tsunade esperando su respuesta, mientras que esta le miraba sin decir nada, no podía decir nada, ya se había ido, su pequeña ya se a ido. - ¿Y bien, dónde está? -Volvió a preguntar.

-Se fue, Sasuke .-Su respuesta fue corta pero inevitablemente dolorosa para ella.

-¿A dónde?

-No te lo puedo decir Sasuke, me pidió no decírselo a nadie. -Mentira, en verdad no quería que ni Sasuke ni Naruto lo supieran.

Sasuke cerró los ojos fuertemente, sabia que eso le estaba enfadando, pero era la Hokage no podría gritarle, y si lo hace pone en juego muchas cosas.

Tsunade sabe que a Sasuke no le gustaba que le ocultaran cosas, y es que ni a ella misma le gustaba que Sakura se hubiera ido sin protección. A lo mejor si se lo decía a Sasuke el podría protegerla a escondidas, ¿pero y si pasará algo y tuviera que intervenir? Sakura que sorprendería y lo agradecería por un lado eso seguro, pero por el otro se enfadaría por mandar a Sasuke en su búsqueda, por vigilarla y por no confiar en que ella estaría bien.

-Mira Sasuke...créeme quiero decírtelo... -Es interrumpida

-Pero qué, ¿se lo prometiste? ¿eso me vas a decir? - Interrumpió de forma fría.

Kakashi solo podía mirar como Tsunade asentía y Sasuke se enfurecía.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dices a mí? Como creo haber escuchado, solo le prometiste no decírselo a Sasuke, pero no a mi , ¿no? -Intervino Kakashi a la inesperada.

Sasuke levantó las cejas con duda, no estaba seguro de lo que acababa de oír, pero le estaba gustando.

-Bueno, ¿y qué dices? Tú me lo contabas y por casualidad Sasuke pasó y nos escucho, yo lo veo muy natural. -Decía Kakashi con un poco de humor para liberar tensiones.

Tsunade le miraba con duda al igual que Sasuke, pero estaba de acuerdo.

-Bueno pues, Kakashi, -empezó con una sonrisa .- Sakura decidió ir a ver a su madre, la echaba tanto de menos que me pidió permiso para ir a verla, solo estará dos días, esta noche es el trayecto y por la mañana cuándo llegue a su destino descansará un poco y pasará el rato con compañía de su madre.

Sasuke se quedó rígido, ¿Sakura salió de la aldea? ¿¡Por la noche?! ¿¡Y sin nadie qué la proteja?! Eso no le gustó ni un pelo. Kakashi sorprendido no dijo nada, no se preocupó tanto como parecía hacerlo el joven pelinegro onix.

-Tengo que ir a por ella, puede estar en peligro, no quiero que le pase nada otra vez. -Confesó de forma que parecía que se iba a poner a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Te acompaño .-Dijo Kakashi, esta vez si pasaba algo, él también ayudaría, no quería volver a ver a Sakura en la cama del hospital como con el incidente de Juugo.

Tsunade un tanto mas aliviada por la protección que ofrecían los dos, les dio el permiso para ir a protegerla.

Los dos salieron corriendo para ir a sus casas y coger lo necesario.

A los minutos cada uno de ellos llegaron a sus casas y cogieron lo necesario, Naruto estaba dormido en el suelo abrazando el mando de la consola, así que no se percató de que Sasuke había vuelto y se había vuelto a ir.

-¿Preparado? -Preguntó Kakashi mientras invocó a sus perros ninja.- ¡Ninken! - Y 8 perros aparecieron enfrente de ellos dos. -Quiero que consigáis rastrear el chakra de Sakura Haruno ¿sabéis quién es?

-Sí, era tu alumna, sabemos quién es, no va a ser difícil, su olor y chakra no están muy lejos de aquí, hace poco que partió .- Respondió Pakkun.

-¿Preparado? .-Volvió a preguntar.

-Hmp

-Pakkun quédate tú, el resto podéis iros -Ordenó Kakashi y los 7 perros desaparecieron, solo se quedó Pakkun. -Comencemos

Pakkun comenzó a correr y detrás de el, Kakashi y Sasuke.

-Tranquilizate Sasuke .- Dijo Pakkun, como era un perro podía sentir la tensión y los nervios de Sasuke, aunque tampoco era necesario ser un perro para darse cuenta de ello, ya que corría como nunca, y eso que ni siquiera concentró parte de su chacra en los pies, mientras que Kakashi si, se estaba quedando atrás, Kakashi iba lento a comparación de Sasuke y Pakkun, bueno Pakkun no cuenta ya que es un perro.

-Alcanzaremos a Sakura en unos cinco minutos, no esta muy lejos de nosotros .-Dijo Pakkun y los dos asintieron levemente.

En el camino, Sakura sintió de repente un frío que le llego hasta los huesos, y al mismo tiempo siente un pequeño roce en su nariz, un roce con algo suave, muy suave, y huele bien, tiene un olor tan dulce...

Sakura se dejo llevar por el olor, era demasiado dulce que la hacía sentirse tan relajada que parecía estar cayendo en un sueño.

-Hmm...que bien... -Decía con los ojos cerrados mientras se reía vagamente.- Se me cansan los pies...- Decía mientras comenzaba a reír vagamente y lentamente.

-Sakura se a detenido, ahora la alcanzaremos en un minuto.- Alertó Pakkun.

¿Por qué se detuvo? No hace mucho salió de la aldea...no hay motivos para detenerse..a no ser que...

Sasuke abrió tanto como pudó los ojos y miró a Kakashi, que al parecer él también pensó lo mismo que Sasuke.

-Pakkun vamos mas rápido, puede estar en peligro .-Ordenó Kakashi y así lo hizo, fueron mas rápido.

Cuando las piernas de Sakura tocaron el suelo se sintió más relajada, todo en ella iba a cámara lenta, pero sólo ella.

Ahora que estaba sentada en el suelo podía quedarse más relajada y disfrutar del olor.

-Hmmm...huele tan bien .-Dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta y seguía riéndo vagamente.

Sakura intentó abrir los ojos y después de una gran pelea entre las ordenes de su cerebro y sus ojos consiguió abrirlos, y cuando los abrió algo de repente ocurrió.

Fue rápido, y antes de poder moverse recibió un golpe por detrás que la hizo que se golpeará con un árbol que tenía a unos pocos centímetros de ella.

Sus reflejos todavía funcionaban bien, un poco retardados, pero lo suficiente rápido como para protegerse del golpe contra el árbol.

De fondo se escuchaban pequeños gritos, armas chocando y cuerpos desplomandose en el suelo.

-¿Hola? ¿Podéis hacer menos ruido? Hay personas que intentan dormir. -Decía pero esta vez en pequeñas y perezosas carcajadas, mientras que miraba a su derecha donde solo había hierba y flores, pero ella no lo sabia.

Al minuto todo se silencio, pero se oían pasos largos y rápidos acercándose a Sakura.

-No se me acerque... ¡violador! .- Y empezaba a reírse de nuevo, pero esta vez con un poco mas de energía.- ...que soy...peligrosa... -Y continuaba riéndose.

-Soy yo Sasuke .- Respondió Sasuke mientras se agachaba para coger en brazos a Sakura que se reía como una autentica borracha. Lo bueno era que no estaba borracha, pero si drogada, que era peor.

Sasuke llevó en brazos a Sakura de nuevo en el medio del camino dónde estaba Kakashi inspeccionando a los cuerpos inertes de los zetssus blancos.

Sakura no dejaba de reír y lo peor era que cada vez parecía ponerle más esfuerzo y energía.

-¿Qué le pasa? -Preguntó Kakashi mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-La drogaron .-Respondió, mientras que tenía el cuerpo de Sakura en sus brazos y señalaba hacía el algodón tirado en el suelo.

Kakashi se acercó y lo metió en una pequeña bolsa que saco de uno de sus bolsillos de su chaleco.

-Pakkun, quiero que le lleves esta muestra a Tsunade y la informes de todo lo sucedido.

Pakkun obedeció a sus ordenes y desapareciendo dejando una pequeña nubecita de polvo de tierra.

-Sera mejor que sigamos el camino que Sakura estaba siguiendo. -Dijo Kakashi y comenzó a correr dejando a Sasuke y Sakura atras y solos.

Sakura empezó a tocar el torso medio desnudo de Sasuke, si no fuera por los guantes disfrutaría mas tocándole.

-Sakura, deja de hacer eso. -Dijo Sasuke con un gruñido y comenzó a correr pero lentamente.

Sakura empezaba a sacar de nuevo su risita vagamente, pero esta era distinta.

Sakura empezó otra vez, pero esta vez le chupaba el torso, y Sasuke se tragó un gruñido.

-Nee, Sasuke-kun .- Decía en voz bajita y moviendo los labios sensualmente.- Eres muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy guapo... -Empezó a reírse.

Sasuke no dijo nada, lo único en lo que pensaba era en que se lo haría recordar a Sakura, cada cosa que le hizo.

Sakura pusó morros al ver que Sasuke no le hacía caso y frunció el ceño.

-Hmp baka .- Fue lo último que dijo y miró a otra dirección para que Sasuke no la mirara, pero claro, él la tenía en brazos, de mucho no iba a servir nada.

Kakashi seguía corriendo pero, cómo no, con su gran libro pervertido en manos y leyendo mientras corría, ¿cómo no se caía?

Pasaron horas de camino y al parecer Sakura se quedó dormida hace mucho en los brazos de Sasuke, y lo más extraño es que a Sasuke no se le cansaron los brazos, parecía no importarle tener que llevar a Sakura en sus brazos durante horas.

-Ya esta amaneciendo, ¿quieres que coja yo a Sakura? .-Preguntó Kakashi mientras cerraba su libro erótico.

-No, estoy bien .-Su respuesta fue fría, no parecía gustarle que él cogiera a Sakura, en general no le gustaba que nadie la cogiera ni tocará, solo él mismo.

Kakashi solo suspiró y volvió a abrir su libro su libro de nuevo.

Una hora después llegaron a un pueblo dónde estaba un símbolo en la entrada, el símbolo del clan Haruno.

Entraron y buscaron la casa de Sakura, no fue muy difícil ya que vieron a la madre de Sakura pasear por el pueblo con unos pequeños jovenes que irradiaban felicidad.

-¿Señora Haruno Mebuki? .-Preguntó Kakashi para ser mas formal.

-¿Sí? .- Respondió mientras se daba la vuelta y vio a Kakashi, al principio parecía tranquila y alegre, hasta que sus ojos cayeron en el cuerpo de Sakura en los brazos de Sasuke. -¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hija? .-Preguntó acercándose a Sakura.

-Tranquila señora Haruno, sólo esta dormida. -La relajo Kakashi.

-Vengan a mi casa, venir. -Y Mebuki les llevó a la casa que estaba a simple vista, era rosa, cómo no, era el color favorito de madre e hija.

Entraron en la casa y Mebuki le ubicó a Sasuke dónde estaba la habitación de Sakura para que la dejará en la cama y pudiese descansar.

Justo cuándo Sasuke colocó a Sakura en la cama, ella le agarró por su parte de arriba de su ropa, pero ella seguía dormida.

-Sasuke-kun... -susurro en sueños

El pelinegro se sentó en la cama al lado de esta y se quedó mirándola esperando a que dijera otra cosa, pero no decía nada.

-Sakura... -susurró el en su oído para que ella pudiera escucharle en sus sueños. -Te... -es interrumpido.

-¿Sasuke? Voy a pasear por el pueblo junto con Mabuki, ¿vienes o...? -También es interrumpido Kakashi

-¡Ven! ¡Podría ser divertido! .-Decía con emoción Mabuki

-Hmp .-Solo respondió eso y como no lo dejaba claro para la madre de la pelirrosa .- No .- terminó para ver si asi se van y le dejan solo.

-Oh...bueno tengo tres habitaciones para invitados si quieres descansar .-Dijo Mabuki y salió de la habitación agarrando a Kakashi por el brazo arrastrándolo con ella.

Ahora ya estaban solor, él y Sakura, solos, completamente solos.

Sakura seguía dormida, y Sasuke no se podía resistir, la pelirrosa tenía la boca medio abierta y él no podía apartar la mirada de su boca.

Sasuke inconscientemente empezaba a acercarse a su boca.

El pelinegro colocó su labios encima de los de la pelirrosa, fue un beso corto, él no quería despertarla, era hermosa dormida.

Una vez ya puesto como estaba antes iba a salir de la habitación pero una voz le dijo que no saliera.

-Quédate Sasuke-kun .-Suplicó en voz bajita.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y vio a Sakura con sus ojos verdes mirándole y sentada en su cama, se quedó en blanco, ¿se había enterado del beso? Por favor no, eso a Sasuke creo que lo mataría.

Sasuke se quedó un rato de pie pero luego cogió la silla del escritorio y se sentó.

-¿Por qué querías que me quedará? .-Dijo frío para asegurarse de que no se enterará de lo sucedido.

Sakura se empezó a ruborizar, ¿cómo podía decirle que se siente completa con él cerca? Se lo tenía que decir de otra forma, algo más dismulado.

-Yo... -No encontraba las palabras adecuadas.- no quiero estar sola .-espetó muy rápido.

-¿Qué?

-Hm..pues eso.. .-Sakura empezó a morir de vergüenza, pero después de pensar un poco mas se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, estaba tumbada en su cama, era en su cuarto, en su casa ¿cuándo llegó? No se acuerda de nada, ¿qué hacía Sasuke aquí?. Sakura se empezaba a llenar a dudas, y solo se lo podía preguntar a la única persona que estaba ahora mismo en su habitación.

-Sasuke-kun...¿qué haces aquí? ¿qué hago yo aquí? .-Preguntó intentando controlar sus nervios que empezaban a crecer en su interior.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Eh..lo tengo un poco borroso... -decia mientras intentaba recordar.- algo suave...olía bien, no se que era, pero solo me acuerdo de eso...¿qué paso? ¿y por qué estas aquí? Se supone que no lo tendrías que saber .-Esta vez si que se estaba enfadando.

-Lo que pasó fue que te estaban atacando, te drogaron, eso que olía tan bien era droga. -Le soltó de golpe, y eso le resultó como una bofetada en toda la cara a la pelirrosa.

-¿C-cómo? ¿Y tú cómo sabías dónde estaba? .-Sakura ya empezó a pensar que Tsunade no cumplió con su promesa.

-No me eches tantas preguntas de golpe que aún tengo que responder las anteriores. -Dijo bordemente y eso hizo que Sakura bajará la mirada, eso la ofendió, la forma por como lo dijo la molesto.

-Pues...a ver...¿Tsunade te contó dónde fui? .-Preguntó intentando evitar llorar, no le gustaba cuando Sasuke era borde.

-Mírame a los ojos Sakura, y pregúntame .- Obligó Sasuke, así se podía asegurar de si la ofendió o no.

Sakura respiró hondo e intento controlar sus ganas de llorar para poder hacer frente a los ojos fríos de Sasuke.

-¿Tsunade te dijo dónde fui? .-Volvió a preguntar pero mirándolo a los ojos con el ceño fruncido, así podía disimular y aparentar ser más fuerte.

-No. -Respondió

-¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?

-Sabiéndolo .-Vaciló Sasuke, no era normal que lo hiciera pero el ceño fruncido de Sakura le hacía gracia.

-Sasuke estoy hablando enserio, ¿cómo lo supiste?

-Escuché a Tsunade hablar con Kakashi, me enteré, Kakashi me vio y salimos en tu busca para asegurarnos de que estas bien. -Dijo suspirando, como si le aburriría hablar del tema.

-Mm..vale..¿y quién me atacó?. -La ira de Sakura ya estaba desapareciendo, no fue culpa de Tsunade que Sasuke hubiera escuchado, así que no le molesto, ya lo demás no le importaba.

-Zetsus blancos.

-Vale...¿cómo sabes qué me drogaron? ¿Qué señal dí para que te dieras cuenta?

-Sakura, no soy tonto. .-Dijo serio al principio y eso sorprendió a Sakura.- Y las señales que dabas eran bastante obvias... -La hora de la venganza de Sasuke. - "Nee, Sasuke-kun, eres muuuuuuuuy guapo" .-Imitó con la misma voz que Sakura burlándose de ella.

Sakura se quedó atónita, no se creía que ella hubiera dicho eso, pero es que lo peor es que sabia que era verdad ya que empezó a acordarse vagamente de que ella dijo eso.

-N-no no h-hab-lo a-asi ¡BAKA! .-Lo único que pudo decir, eso era sumamente vergonzoso, por favor.

Sasuke empezó a reírse a carcajadas por su cara, ella estaba rojísima.

-Y lo mejor te lo cuento ahora Sakurita. -Dijo Sasuke en medio de tanta risa.

Sakura se asustó mas que nada por "Sakurita" nunca la llamó así y que lo hiciera ahora la mataba, que sería lo que iba a decir ahora. Sakura ya se preparaba para el siguiente ataque de vergüenza, estaba poniendo su gran escudo imaginario dónde podría intentar evitar el siguiente ataque de lucha que vivía en su cabeza.

-Me tocabas aquí. -Y empezó a señalar en el centro de su torso medio descubierto por su ropa.

Ni el escudo pudo protegerla del ataque.

Sakura se imaginó de todo menos eso, fue un gran golpe, Dios si lo fue, otro parecido y se muere ahí mismo.

-Y no solo eso... -Miraba atentamente la próxima reacción de Sakura.- También me lamiste. -Concluyó.

-¡MEEEENTIRAAAAA! ¡MIENTES! ¡BAKAAAAAAA!

Ya Sakura ya estaba medio muerta, las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban después de los dos últimos golpes, era para negarlo todo.

-No miento querida Sakurita. -Decía mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente y ella se alejaba, era demasiado bochornoso, Sakura hizo todo eso y no se acordaba, era demasiado, pero al menos por un lado agradecía no acordarse así no sufriría mas de lo que ya lo hacía.

Sasuke ya parecía haber abandonado su cuerpo y algún pervertido cualquiera se apodero de su cuerpo, empezaba a actuar distinto, sexy para cualquier mujer, y ademas lento.

-¡NO ES CULPA MÍA QUE VAYAS PROVOCANDO CON TU VESTIMENTA! .-Gritó muerta de la vergüenza, pero enseguida se mordió la lengua, se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

-¿Provocando? Vaya, vaya, así que te provoco ¿hm? .-Decía en voz baja y mirándola a los ojos.

-N-no...¡No sólo a mi! ¡A todas las de la aldea! ¡PERVERTIDO! .-Gritaba y esta vez ya ni sabia que decía, tenía a Sasuke demasiado cerca.

-Acabas de admitirlo, por si no te diste cuenta, Sa-ku-ra .-Deletreó su nombre suavemente.

Ella no se estaba creyendo lo que estaba pasando, Sasuke había cambiado por completo en esos minutos, pues si el cambia, ella también pero ella más agresiva.

-Aléjate de mi Sasuke, o te pego una bofetada.- Adviritó mirándolo a los ojos.

-No lo harás .- Susurró enfrente de su cara, demasiado cerca.

Sakura por un momento dudó, pero al ver la provocadora sonrisa de Sasuke decidió pegarle, y le soltó la bofetada.

La bofetada hizo que Sasuke girara la cara hacia un lado y pusiera su mano en la zona golpeada.

Sasuke volvió su cara hacia Sakura, que le miraba con miedo.

-Uff Sakurita, me a encantado. -Dijo gruñendo y acercándose a ella brutalmente.

Sasuke la empujó con su cuerpo contra la pared y la beso ferozmente.

Sakura jadeó, y la boca del pelinegro se abate sobre la de ella. La besa con violencia. Sus dientes chocan un segundo y luego él le mete la lengua entre los labios.

El deseo estalla en ambos cuerpos. Sasuke necesitaba a Sakura para él, toda ella, igual que Sakura necesitaba a Sasuke.

El corazón de Sakura iba a mil por hora, su primer beso violentamente, parecía gustarle, pero no tanto como a Sasuke que no la soltaba ni para respirar un pequeño momento.

Sakura respondía a todos los besos con idéntico ardor, y entrelaza sus manos en el pelo de Sasuke y tira de él con fueza. Él gruñe, y ese sonido sordo y sexy del fondo de su garganta reverbera en el interior de Sakura, y Sasuke desliza su mano por el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, hasta la parte de arriba del muslo, y sus dedos hurgan a través de sus mallas negras.

Sakura vierte toda la angustia y celos que sentía cada vez que veía a Sasuke y a Karin juntos, y le ata a ella...y en ese momento de pasión ciega, ella se da cuenta de que Sasuke hacía lo mismo, de que siente lo mismo.

Sasuke interrumpe el beso, jadeante. Sus ojos hierven de deseo, encendiendo la sangre ya ardiente que palpita en todo el cuerpo de la pelirrosa.

Sakura tiene la boca entreabierta e intenta recuperar un aire precioso, hacer que vuelva a sus propios pulmones.

-Tú...eres...mía .-Gruñe, enfatizando cada palabra. Se aparta de Sakura de un empujón y se doble con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, como si hubiera corrido durante días. - Por Dios Sakura.

Sakura se apoya en la pared jadeando e intenta controlar la desatada reacción de su cuerpo, trata de recuperar su equilibrio.

-Lo siento. -Balbucea en cuanto recobró un poco el aliento.

Cuando Sasuke se puso erguido, Kakashi entró por la puerta.

-Volvimos, ¿qué a ocurrido aquí? -Preguntó, se le notaba en la mirada sus pensamientos impuros que estaba empezando a tener. Aunque la verdad se notaba en el ambiente el calor que había, y también porque Sakura tenía sus mallas un poco más bajadas y Sasuke estaba despeinado.

-¿Y bien? .-Insistió.

Sakura miró a Sasuke por una milésima de segundo y decidió salir de la habitación y dejar que Sasuke se encargará de decirle lo que quisiera, ella prefería ir al baño y arreglarse.

Una vez en el baño se miró en el espejo, se arregló su ropa y empezó a mirarse su labio hinchado.

Se palpitaba el labio con la mano, y recordaba todo lo vivido hace unos minutos.

Fue todo mágico.

Una vez lista, salió y se fue a saludar a su madre, que por eso vino, a ver a su madre.

-¡Mamá! ¡Cuanto te he echado de menooos! -Gritó Sakura y abrazo a su madre por detrás dándole un susto.

-Ohhh mi amor, yo también te he echado de menos, cariño. -Y la abrazo de vuelta.

Después de un minuto abrazadas se soltaron y se miraron un momento para ver cuanto había cambiado cada una.

-La próxima vez no me des estos sustos, que ya estoy mayor y este corazón no da para tanto.- Le echó la bronca.

-Hay mamá no digas tonterías, estas perfecta. -Animó Sakura.

En ese momento Kakashi entró a la cocina tranquilamente con su libro erótico en la mano, ¿¡es qué no sabe qué la mujer qué tiene delante es mi madre?!

-Bueno, señora Haruno, yo y Sasuke nos iremos, un gusto haberla conocido

-¡Oh no por favor! Debisteis de tener una larga noche, quedaos a dormir. -Suplicó la madre.

Sakura decidió tomarse un vaso de zumo de naranja, a su madre le encantaba tener la casa llena, adoraba los invitados asi que no iba a dejar que Kakashi y Sasuke se fueran tan fácilmente y eso no le estaba pareciendo muy buena idea.

-Voy a hablarlo con Sasuke .-Dijo mientras guardaba su libro erótico, al fin, espera qué, ¿hablarlo con Sasuke?

Sakura se atragantó, vale Sasuke y Kakashi se quedaban a dormir. En la casa había una habitación para invitados en la segunda planta, enfrente de la habitación de Sakura, y en la tercera planta había dos, y también la habitación de la madre de Sakura.

La pelirrosa solo deseaba que Sasuke no durmiera en la habitación de enfrente.

-Ya esta hablado, nos quedamos.- Respondió nada más haber guardado su libro.

En ese momento entró Sasuke en la cocina.

Sasuke y Sakura hicieron contacto visual por unos segundos hasta que la madre de Sakura les sacó.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Voy a preparar las habitaciones! ¡Hay pero que digo, si ya están preparadas! -Parecía una loca tan contenta de la vida.- ¡Venir que os enseño las habitaciones!

Subieron a la segunda planta, oh Dios, por favor que no diga que Sasuke va a dormir en la segunda planta, por favor no.

-¡Sasuke dormirá aquí en esta habitación! Si necesitas algo puedes pedírselo a Sakura que la tendrás en frente .-Decía alegremente, mientras que Sakura parecía que se iba a desmayar.

Luego Kakashi y la señora Haruno subieron a la tercera planta, dejando solos a Sakura y Sasuke.

-Yo...me voy a duchar...-Decía mientras miraba para los lados, tenía que evitar la mirada provocativa de Sasuke por ese día. - ¡adiós! .-Y salió corriendo en dirección al baño.

-Hmp

Sasuke entró en la habitación de invitados y dejo su mochila en la cama, y se tumbó. Se quedó mirando el techo mientras oía como Kakashi y Mebuki bajaban de nuevo.

-¡Voy a preparar la comida! Debéis de estar hambrientos.

Antes de que Kakashi pudiera responder, Mebuki ya se había ido corriendo a la cocina, irradiaba felicidad.

Kakashi se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza, se sentía ridículo.

-¿Y Sakura? -Preguntaba mientras entraba a la habitación

-Hmp duchándose. -Respondió vagamente sin mirarle

Kakashi soltó una pequeña risita que llamó la atención de Sasuke.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De qué no pudieras ducharte con ella .-Y esta vez Kakashi si se rió en voz alta.

-¿Q-qué dices? Eres un pervertido eso es lo que pasa. -Sasuke tenía que ocultar su cara ruborizada, no era exactamente lo que pensó, pero ya que lo dijo Kakashi, no paraba de pensar en ello.

-Hahaahaahahahaha a Sasuke le gusta Sakura .-Se burlaba en voz alta y riéndose, parecía Naruto en esos momentos, actuando como un crío inmaduro.

-C-cállate!

-Hahahahaahahahaha ¿Sasuke teniendo pensamientos impuros? ¡Oh Sí señor! .-Gritaba Kakashi entre risas.

A Sasuke se le empezaba a hinchar la vena de la frente, ¿cómo pudo pensar que Kakashi era maduro y serio? Ains Sasuke estaba al borde de soltarle una paliza, y daba igual que fuera o su sensei o mas mayor que él, daba igual, le estaba humillando y eso dañaría su orgullo.

-¡Que te calles! .-Gritó Sasuke mirando con furia.

Kakashi soltó las últimas risas, se limpió las lágrimas que le cayeron de tanto reír y se arregló la tela que le tapaba la boca, que de tanta risa se le bajó un poco.

-Bueno ahora enserio, ¿tanto te gusta para que te pongas así? .-Eso lo dijo serio pero lo que iba después ya no..- Sólo era una broma .-Y comenzó a reír de nuevo.

Sasuke iba a vacilarle pero la madre de Sakura subió las escaleras y les interrumpió.

-¡Chicos! ¡Venir, a venido Gaara, os lo voy a presentar!

-¿El Kazekage de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena? .-Preguntó Kakashi sorprendido, ¿qué hacía aquí?

-¡Si! Pero es más conocido en el pueblo por ser el exnovio de Sakura .-Sacó de dudas cualquier pregunta siguiente, exnovio de Sakura, uy Sasuke que mal te va a sentar eso.

-Oh entiendo, ¡pues bajemos a verle! .-Imitó Kakashi a Mebuki pero un tanto disimulado.

Sasuke se quedó de pie, ¿exnovio de Sakura? Eso le golpeó como un puñetazo en el estomago, ¿Sí Sakura le ve, qué reacción haría? Seguramente estaría triste, es su exnovio, porque se iría a alegrar de verle, no hay de que preocuparse.

Cuando Sasuke estaba decidido a bajar, la puerta del baño se abrió y salió Sakura, con su toalla rosa recogiéndole el pelo y una larga toalla morada cubriéndole el cuerpo.

-Em...me dejé el pijama...en mi cuarto .-Explicó ya que la reacción de Sasuke al ver las piernas de Sakura al descubierto y con poca tela parecía enloquecerle por dentro.

-Hmp

Sakura fue andando hasta su cuarto pero antes de poder entrar, tendría que pasar por Sasuke que estaba en medio y no parecía que se iba a mover.

Sasuke trago en seco y se apartó, no miraba a Sakura, solo miraba a la puerta del baño, él sabía que si la miraba se volvería loco y acabaría comiéndola a besos.

Sakura entró en su cuarto, mirando el suelo, si le miraba, recordaría lo que pasó antes y se pondría rojísima y no, no.

Sasuke no pudo contenerse, era demasiado fuerte su deseo de volver a besarla que entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-S-Sas-uke-kun ¿q-qué ha-ces? .-Ya empezaba a tartamudear como Hinata cuando estaba cerca de Naruto.

-Lo haces aposta ¿no? .-Decía entre gruñidos y acercándose a ella.

-¿H-hacer-r q-qué? .-Preguntaba apoyándose en la mesa de su escritorio que tenía detrás.

Sasuke no respondió pero si la agarró de la cabeza y la atrajo hacía si mismo.

Sakura dejo escapar un gemido en su boca, y el joven le respondió con un gruñido.

Sasuke levanta la mano y le agarra la mandíbula para que Sakura no mueva la cara.

-Eres..tan...dulce. -murmura entrecortadamente.

-¡Sasukeeee! ¡Sakuraaaaaa! ¡Bajeeen! .-Gritaba la madre para que bajaran.

Sasuke y Sakura al principio no hacían caso a los gritos de la madre y seguían con lo suyo.

Sasuke seguía besando ferozmente a Sakura y esta le agarraba del pelo atrayéndolo hacía ella.

Sasuke hacia lo mismo con una de sus manos, y con la otra le tocaba la piel que estaba empezando a ser liberada de la toalla.

La toalla que le tapaba el pelo a Sakura se había caído y ahora solo faltaba la toalla morada, la mas importante, la que más cubría lo que él mas deseaba.

Sasuke soltó la mandíbula de Sakura para poder quitarle bien la toalla a Sakura.

La pelirrosa rompió el beso feroz para soltar un gemido. El pelinegro en vez de recuperar su respiración, comenzó a besarle el cuello y jugaba con sus manos en la espalda ya casi desnuda de Sakura.

Sakura gemía con los ojos cerrados, todo lo que le estaba pasando no era cierto, era todo un sueño, si tiene que ser eso.

Mientras que Sasuke ya sin poder controlar lo que hacía, levantó a Sakura que estaba sentada en el escritorio, y dejo que la toalla le colgará por las caderas, mientras que todo su pecho estaba al descubierto.

Sakura entrelazó sus piernas en las caderas de Sasuke, lo hizo dejándose guiar por el deseo.

Sasuke seguía besándola mientras la tenía en brazos, ella le devolvía los besos mientras le abrazaba por el cuello.

El joven la tumbó en la quedando encima de ella y sin separarse ni un centímetro.

-¡Chicoooos! ¡No me hagáis subir! .-Volvió a gritar, pero esta vez si llamó la atención de los jovenes.

-Sa...sasuke..kun. -Dijo entre gemidos para intentar separarse de él.

Sasuke sólo gruño y le dio un último beso y se separó de ella.

Sakura, nada más se separó de Sasuke, cogió su toalla medio tirada en el suelo y medio en la cama y se la puso por encima para taparse.

Sasuke solo sonrió, parecía divertido.

-Vo..voy a cambiarme...sal .-Dijo avergonzada, esto era muy fuerte para Sakura, lo que más deseo en su vida se estaba cumpliendo, pero no lo deseó en casa de su madre, y menos con su madre y su maestro en casa también.

Sasuke se levantó y salió de la habitación, parecía divertido, se sentía lleno.

Ahora mas que nunca deseaba a Sakura sin ningún límite. Sakura era para él y nadie más.

El joven se arregló la ropa y un poco el pelo y bajó las escaleras.

-¿Por qué tardasteis tanto? Iba a subir. -Preguntó la madre alzando una ceja.

-Yo estaba tumbado en la cama, iba a dormir un poco. -Dijo tranquilamente, y serio.

-Oh lo siento, ¿quieres ir a dormir? -Preguntó de nuevo, pero esta vez sintiéndose culpable por despertarle.

-No estoy bien, gracias. -Respondió complacido de que su pequeña mentira colara.

Sakura bajó las escaleras con su vestido corto de pijama, su pelo mojado recogido con una pinza y unas zapatillas de estar por casa con forma de conejo.

Sasuke se la quedó mirando hasta que Sakura bajo corriendo y pareció saltar encima de alguien contentísima.

-¡Gaara-kun! .-Saltó encima de él y le abrazo muy fuerte.

-¡Sakura! .-La abrazó de vuelta y tan fuerte también que se le estaba empezando a subir el vestido.

Sasuke estaba asesinando a "Gaara-kun" en su interior. Los celos que sentía se convirtieron en chispas, parecía que en un momento u otro fuera a saltar cohetes por su cuerpo.

-¿Qué tal? Hace tiempo que no te veo, ¿Qué tan buen Kazekage eres? .-Preguntaba llena de felicidad y cariño, sus ojos brillaban, brillaban mucho, y Sasuke lo vio.

¿Sakura seguía sintiendo algo por él? Cómo fuera así, correría sangre seguro.

-Bien todo muy bien, la gente me adora, creo que soy buen Kazekage .-Respondía con el mismo tono de felicidad y cariño y con sus ojos brillantes.

Esto le estaba dando hasta nauseas al pobre Sasuke.

-¡Chicos a comer! .-Gritaba la madre. Que pesada todo el día gritando.

Sakura iba abrazando a Gaara por el brazo y hablaba con él alegre y sonrientemente.

Sasuke parecía morir de celos, pero ya estaba ideando su plan de venganza. Se dijo a si mismo.

Sasuke iba a vengarse de Sakura, ¿con quién? Con Karin, la que esta siempre comiendo de su mano.

Pasó como una hora en la comida, entre que hablaban, comían un poco, seguían hablando y riendo...paso todo eternamente.

Eran ya las cuatro de la tarde, y era una hora perfecta para salir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo antes de que los niños salieran del cole y empezaran a correr por todos lados sin dejarte disfrutar de la tarde.

-Chicos Kakashi, yo y Gaara vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿venís? .-Preguntaba con ganas de salir ya, le daba igual si Sasuke o Sakura venían o no, ella ahora solo quería salir.

-No mamá estoy cansada, creo que iré a dormir.

-Lo mismo digo

Sakura y Sasuke se miraron un momento, pero con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno vale, ¡Descansen! .-Y cerró la puerta.

Ni Sasuke ni Sakura dijeron nada.

Sakura subió las escaleras corriendo y se fue a su cuarto pero antes de poder entrar Sasuke la agarró del brazo y la empujó hacía él.

-Sé lo que estabas haciendo. ¿Deseas al Kazekage, Sakura? Es evidente que él siente algo por ti.

Sakura mueve la cabeza con aire culpable.

-No solo es un amigo.

-Durante toda mi vida he intentado evitar cualquier tipo de emoción intensa. .-Se corta.- Y sin embargo...tú...tú me provocas sentimientos que me son totalmente ajenos. Es muy... -arruga la frente, buscando la palabra.- perturbador.

Queda un silencio entre ellos dos.

-Sabes que me gusta el control, que quiero que todo salga a lo previsto. -Se vuelve a callar.- Pero contigo eso... .-Se incorpora, la mira intensamente.- simplemente se evapora...

Hace un gesto vago con la mano, luego respira profundamente e intenta relajarse.

Sakura solo puede mirarle, no sabe que decir ni que hacer, pero opta por abrazarle.

Así que la pelirrosa se tira hacía él y le abraza, un abrazo tan fuerte casi como el que le dio a Gaara, pero este abrazo tenia algo especial, que era amor.

Sasuke la abrazó y apoyó su cabeza encima de la de Sakura.

Y sonrío al pensar en su amigo que tenía la misma intención con Hinata.

Sakura rompió el abrazo y cogió de la cara a Sasuke, se miraban serios y a los ojos.

-Sasuke-kun...yo...yo te amo...mucho...muchísimo...- Y empezaron a caerle lágrimas por la cara, pero de la emoción, se sentía liberada de saber que Sasuke la quería y de que él supiera lo que ella sentía. Justo después de confesarse le planto un beso, corto pero cálido y se metió en su cuarto.

Sasuke se quedó en el pasillo mirando como Sakura desapareció dentro de su cuarto.

Sakura se quedó tumbada en su cama, pensando en si hizo bien en confesarse o no. Pero al ver a Sasuke entrar en el cuarto y cerrar la puerta, supo que hizo bien.

Sakura iba a decirle algo pero Sasuke se lo impidió, se tumbó encima de ella, y la besaba, la besaba con infinita pasión.

Sasuke la besa suavemente y le chupa el labio inferior.

-Quiero morder este labio .-murmura sin despegarse de su boca.

Y tira de él con los dientes cuidadosamente. Sakura gime y Sasuke sonríe.

-Sa...sasuke... -murmuró antes de perderse entre gemidos que le salían sin permiso de su boca.

Sasuke acariciaba las desnudas piernas de Sakura.

Sasuke metió sus dedos entre la tela que protegía el sexo de Sakura y empezó a acariciar su clítoris.

-Hm..estás muy húmeda..no sabes cuánto te deseo.-murmura

Sakura gemía, no podía hablar, Sasuke cada vez frotaba más rápido su clítoris, hasta que Sakura, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca abierta y soltando un largo gemido. Había llegado al orgasmo.

Sasuke la miraba con ojos de triunfo mientras que Sakura se recuperaba del orgasmo.

De repente Sasuke, le quitó las bragas a Sakura y las tiró al suelo, e hizo lo mismo con sus calzoncillo.

Apoyó sus codos entre la cabeza de Sakura, de modo que quedó suspendido sobre ella.

Sasuke con su erección liberada rozaba la parte íntima de Sakura y esta gemía. Sin previo aviso Sasuke la penetró y ella grito.

Se quedó inmóvil un momento, hasta ver que se recuperaba de la primera penetración, luego lentamente iba penetrándola.

-Por...favor...sa..sasuke...más rápido..aah .-Gemía y suplicaba Sasuke sonrió y comenzó a moverse más rápido y fuerte.

Ambos estaban envueltos en una oleada de pasión y deseo.

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo entre gritos de placer, pero antes de que pudiera correrse Sasuke se separó de ella y se corrió en las sábanas.

-Bien...pensado... -decía entrecortadamente.

-No quedrás quedarte embarazada...con 18 años.- Se burló mientras recuperaba la respiración.

Sakura se sentó en la cama junto a Sasuke y le abrazó. Este la cogió y la sentó encima de él, y la enrollo entre sus brazos fuertemente.

-Por cierto Sasuke-kun...las sábanas las vas a limpiar tú. -Dijo mientras se reía.

-Hmp

Sasuke puso morritos para ver si los podía lavar ella, pero solo consiguió hacerla reír mas.


End file.
